Lost love
by Chichiforever
Summary: It's been eight long years since her death, now Chiba Mamoru is faced with raising his daughter and possibly falling in love again...could there be more to this woman than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

This being one of my first stories I knew it needed to be redone by a beta, so Thank you to my beta**chimichurri **for going over this story for me! You are the best! **Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, it really makes me happy to hear that so many of you are enjoying this story. I thank all of you truely from the bottom of my heart. **Hopefully the changes help.

**I do not own sailor moon or its characters**

They sat quietly in the rain, surrounded by nothing but black, he sat numb as he held his precious daughter in his hands, as the black umbrellas covered them, protecting them from the wet sky.

Around him he could hear their tears, their mummers of sadness, their soulful prayers, as the golden casket topped with fresh red and white roses were lowered into the ground.

His own tears stinging his face, as he looked down at his precious child, the last of his love, the only one left in his life worth living for. Because his soul mate was dead and gone, how can fate be so cruel as to take her away from earth?...away from him? Still young and full of life, just months before their wedding day...yes life was cruel.

As everyone left he felt a soft hand on his shoulder as he sat alone on a chair watching the men throw dirt on his beloved, he was grateful that Minako was kind enough to take his child from him so he may sit and stare at his one true loves final resting place. As he sat in silence the hand still rest gently on his shoulder.

"You'll catch a cold" the voice said quietly, but the man still sat silently staring.

He looked to the silver and gold tombstone

' _Princess of our hopes and dreams may the moon always shine brightly with your heavenly spirit, we love and will miss you Mother, friend and soul mate Usagi Serenity Tsukino-Chiba always and forever 1983-2002'_

He read the words over and over again till they became nothing more than burry letters seen threw watery eyes.

The hand was still there, never moving and never leaving.

"I can't leave" he finally said nothing more than a whisper the hand squeezed his shoulder letting him know that it understood.

"How can I raise her? Alone" he asked desperately hoping the owner of the hand would have an answer for his heart retching question, but it still remained silent.

"this wasn't suppose to happen...we had a future" he whispered once more, his voice filling with raw emotion "she was my soul mate, best friend, lover and...Would have been my wife..." his voice now sounded angry almost regretful "is it horrible for me to say that if it wasn't for our child, she would be alive right now..."

The hand moved its self "I can't help but feel angry at my poor innocent daughter...I can't help but hate her...GOD what am I saying" he began to sob uncontrollably falling to the wet cold ground, covering his hands in his face. The hand returned its self with a slight squeeze, but the owner still remained silent

It was sad but true Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity...was dead.

Chapter 1

Chiba Mamoru sat quietly reading his news paper, as he waited for his daughter to make her appearance. It had been eight years since the death of his beloved wife. Still finding it hard to look at his precious princess every now and then, she had grown to look so much like her mother, wearing her hair the same as her mother once did, in the traditional odango, that he loved to make fun of all those years ago.

Her eyes were as blue and beautiful as her mother's as well, when he looked at her it was as if he was looking back into the face of Usagi, his Usako. Everything was the same all except the very pink hair.

He loved his Chibiusa with all of his heart, Mamoru wanted nothing but the best for her; and there for, sent her to the best schools. She had the best toys, and the finest clothes. She was his world his life and his everything, you might think a child that had the best that money could buy would be spoiled, but she was quite the opposite. Chibiusa loved helping others, and giving to those less fortunate then herself, she defiantly had her mother's heart and her mother's spirit, always looking to the bright side of things, never letting anything bad get her down.

Mamoru was proud of his little girl. The two lived in a home down the street from her grandparents Kenji and Ikuko, Usagi's parents. It was a five bedroom home, with three bathrooms, and a huge back yard, it had been Usagi's dream home.

The two had looked at it a couple of times before Chibiusa was born, he saw the joy in his lovers eyes as she walked through the home describing how she would decorate it. After her death Mamoru bought the house, and did everything his Usako said she wanted to do to it. He didn't care how big the house was, all that mattered was that he knew that this was his loves dream, and he wanted to live in that dream no matter how painful it was.

"Dad" came the sweet voice of his child, breaking Mamoru out of his trance "Dad" she said once more

"Uh? Oh sorry pumpkin" he said smiling down at her

"Are you alright?" she asked sweetly

"I'm fine butterfly" Chibiusa giggled at the cute nick names her father calls her "are you ready?" he asked looking his daughter over, she nodded excitedly. "Chibiusa?" the small girl smiled up at her father "what's that around your neck?" he asked pointing at a gold chain that ran into her shirt

Chibiusa pulled out the chain to reveal a heart locket, on it was a moon and a rose "Luna gave it to me; she said it belonged to Mother" Chibiusa held the locket close wishing her mother was standing beside her.

Mamoru turned to the small black car glaring at her "that isn't what I think it is...Is it?"

Luna let out a breath "it is time she has it Mamoru-san, when a child of the moon, a princess, turns of age, she is to inherit the crystal...if the Mother of the Princess is no longer...living" Luna bowed her head. She too was still coping with the fact that her charge, her princess was gone.

Mamoru growled at the cat "I don't care Luna! I don't want her to have that _thing!_I thought I told you to give it to one of the girls!"

"NO" Chibiusa screamed holding it close to her protecting it "you can't, Daddy please! When I wear it I feel her! I feel her with me! Please!"

Mamoru saw the tears from his baby girl's eyes fall down her soft white skin, his heart broke instantly "come here princess" he said pulling the sobbing child into his arms "shh" he said rubbing her back to sooth her.

He whispered into her ear "if it means that much to you sweetheart you may keep it, but if it is to _EVER_ glow or reacts to you in any way, I want you to tell me understand?"

Chibiusa nodded as her father whipped away her tears "now, how about we go look for the best birthday cake we can find?"

"Yes!" Chibiusa smiled "I can't wait; Luna showed me pictures of mama back on the moon, during her big ball"

Mamoru sighed "yes, I remember that ball like it was yesterday" he said sadly

Chibiusa pulled on her father's arms "daddy" he looked down at her "Mother wouldn't want you to be sad, I'm sure right now she is looking down on us incredibly angry with you, so smile okay? For me?"

Mamoru kissed his daughters forehead and nodded "for you"

The two walked down the street until Chibiusa stopped, Mamoru turned to see his daughter staring into a bakery window, and she looked bewildered and surprised

"Honey, what is it?" he asked as he followed her gaze, Mamoru froze, was he seeing things? How can this be? This couldn't be possible...there in the window on a high silver platform was a cake, but not any cake a cake shaped and constructed to resemble the moon kingdom from long ago, sitting below it was another cake shaped exactly like the Earth's castle...Endymion castle...his castle

The two stood there for what seemed like hours until they heard a soft voice "beautiful isn't it?" the two turned startled

"Wow sorry didn't mean to jolt you" the woman said placing her hand up in defense "so you like the cakes?"

The two stared at her still surprised, the woman laughed nervously not knowing what to say or do "oookay..." she said walking to the bakery door "well if you need anything my name is Kari just come on in and ask" she unlocked the door and turned the CLOSED sight over to OPEN.

Kari was a tall slender woman, she looked to be in her mid twenties, and she had short black hair that was held back by a tie dyed bandanna, so it didn't cover her bright purple eyes. She wore a yellow button down shirt that was open reviling a purple tie-dye tank top; she wore dark wash jeans and black fingerless gloves over her hands. She very much resembled a Hippy.

Walking into the Bakery Chibiusa and Mamoru heard loud music coming from the back of the sweet smelling shop, which was decorated in bright cheerful colors.

Mamoru stopped at the sound of the music causing his daughter to look at his strange "daddy, what's wrong?" she asked concerned

Mamoru shook his head "nothing sweet pea, nothing" he forced a smile onto his face as he tried desperately to block the song from his head, after all if was her favorite song "Someday we'll know" from _the walk to remember_ soundtrack. He remembers his beloved Usako singing beautifully to it every chance she got.

Kari smiled at the two "so decided to pay us a visit?" she yelled over the music

"Yea" Mamoru said Kari shook her head and raised her finger to him, letting him know she would just be a minute

"SELENE! WE HAVE CUSTOMERS TURN THAT OFF!" she screamed

Soon the music was indeed off as the dark haired woman made her way back out into the bakery "sorry about that, it's her favorite song, she listens to it every morning" she said smiling

"So what can I do for ya?" she asked smiling standing behind the cash register

"Um...we're out looking for a cake for my daughter's eighth birthday celebration" Mamoru said looking around

Kari smiled brightly "well you came to the right place, as you can see by the display in the window, our Selene is a extraordinary pastry Chef and can make anything your heart desires, sweetheart" she said looking at the little pink haired girl.

"She made that?" Mamoru asked pointing to the displays.

Kari nodded excitedly "and these" she said walking them over to a glass case in the corner of the bakery. if it wasn't for his daughter being beside him he would of fainted, there in the glass case stood what looked like glass figures of all nine Sailor Scouts and Sailor Moon, they were beautiful but what caught his attention was the glass statue of none other than Princess Serenity, a perfect replica.

"I know they look like glass, but I assure you they are all made form pure sugar, amazing huh?" Kari smiled at the surprised faced the two had "do you like the Sailor Scouts?" she asked Chibiusa who nodded still in shock "sad that Sailor Moon isn't around anymore, I've always wondered what happened to her" she said not noticing the wince Mamoru made as he looked down at his shocked daughter.

"my favorite is this one" she gently picked up the sugar figure of Princess Serenity "I have no idea where she comes up with these beautiful characters, she said her name is Serenity, she is said to be the princess of the moon, and the castles there, the one on the top, is her castle and the one on the bottle is his"

"His?" mamoru asked already knowing the answer

"The prince of earth" she said placing the sugar figure back in its case and locking it, "she just dreams these things up and makes it, pretty amazing huh? You should hear the stories she tells me, I told her she should be a writer, but she's too reticent"

Mamoru felt Chibiusa grab his hand, he looked down at her seeing silver tears fall from her cobalt eyes "I need to sit down" she said quietly

Mamoru pulled out a chair for her as Kari walked over and grabbed a tissue "are you alright peanut?" Mamoru asked

"I'll go get the chef so you can tell her what you're looking for" Kari said quietly as she walked back into the kitchen

"It's her daddy...it's really her" Chibiusa said in a whisper "the statue, it's of mama isn't it?"

Mamoru nodded

"Luna showed me images of mama when she was younger on the moon" she said quietly, "daddy I want to have her there for my party"

"I know sweetheart me too, but..."

Chibiusa shook her head "I know she's gone dad, I mean the statue and the castle...all my friends think this is a planet princess party, they already know I'm going as the Moon princess...can't we have the castles there? And the statue of mama and the rest of the scouts as princesses, Please?"

Before Mamoru could answer he was interrupted by a familiar voice

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but did you wish to see me?"

Mamoru froze hearing the voice behind him, it sounded so much like his Usako, but it couldn't be...he turned around slowly only to be face to face with a very pretty young woman who wasn't his Usako.

"Hello, my name is Chef Selene, please excuse my appearance...I was back there baking" she said with a smile as she shook Mamoru hand.

_'She has her smile...'_Mamoru thought

Selene was a tall petite woman, with the perfect amount of curves. Her hair was a Reddish auburn, pulled back into a messy pony tail as a couple of thin pink head bands pushed her bands out of her face away from her bright sapphire eyes. She had no need for makeup, she didn't need it, she was naturally beautiful. She wore a white double breasted woman's chef's coat with checkered chef pants and black non-slip shoes.

"Hello, my name is Mamoru Chiba, and this is my Daughter Serenity Usagi Chiba...Chibiusa for short" Mamoru noticed the woman's eyes grow as she heard the name Serenity. Selena knelt down so she was eye level to the child

"You know you have quite the beautiful name Serenity" Chibiusa blushed and nodded "it suites you" she said reaching into her side pocket and pulling out a pen.

"I was named after my mother" she said smiling brightly

"I bet your mother is as beautiful as her name" she said as she noticed Mamoru wince,

"My mother died after I was born" Chibiusa said still not letting her smile fall

"But you know she's never gone right?" Selene said smiling at Chibiusa, Mamoru was surprised at this woman, she didn't seem taken back or regretful for mentioning or hearing about their situation. Everyone else, including the girls, would apologize and feel sorry for the small child and for him, but this woman, this Selene, was still smiling.

Chibiusa smiled again nodded

"She's always with you standing beside you watching over you"

"Like my angel" chibiusa said cheerfully

Selene nodded "yep, now let's sit down and think of the best birthday cake we can think of that would make your mommy proud"

Chibiusa jumped up and down with excitement

"Kari, can you get my sketch book please and my pens?"

Kari arrived in record time with everything she needed in hand.

"So small lady" Selena looked up at the small girl who blinked "tell me what you want?"

"How did you know her nick name was small lady?" Mamoru asked raising an eyebrow; he was still taken back by the moon castle, Endymion castle and then the sugar figure of his late lover

Selene shrugged "well Serenity was a princess of the moon, it is said that if she was to have a daughter she would have been named Serenity as well, and there for given the nick name of small lady" Selene acted as if this was common knowledge.

Mamoru was about to ask another question when Chibiusa interrupted him "can I tell you about my party now?"

Selene nodded with a smile

"well its going to be a princess planet party!" she said excitedly "each of my friend get to dress up as whatever princess or prince they want to be from whatever planet all except the Moon, that's mine"

Selene was completely and utterly into the party idea, she was brought out of her trance when she heard her friend and partner Kari laughing behind her

"Didn't you have a party like that once Selene?" Chibiusa stared at the chef eyes wide open Selene smiled brightly "yep"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own sailor moon or its characters**

Chiba Mamoru is normally a calm collective man, but this woman was testing him, even though she did not know she was.

"Wow! You had a planetary princess party?" the soon to be eight year old screamed in excitement

Selene nodded her head "sure did, my mother was an astronaut, she was always fascinated with the stars and planets, especially the moon. And well as you can see I grew up with that same passion"

"Then why become a Chef and not an Astronaut?" Mamoru asked trying to keep his cool. This woman knew too much, and he wanted to figure out why?

Selene shook her head "I'm deathly afraid of heights" she said laughing "I would have a panic attack right there on the shuttle…and knowing myself, I would pee my pants" Chibiusa laughed at the thought

"What does your mom do now?" she asked curiously

Selene smiled "oh, she's my guardian angel" Mamoru was ready to apologize when Selene held up her hand "no need Chiba-san, it's no big, I know she's here" she placed her hand to her heart "and she will never leave"

"That's how I feel about my mom" Chibiusa said smiling brightly "she'll always be in my heart, she'll never leave"

"Well then why don't we start on this birthday cake" Selene said opening her sketch book "Any type of cake, color, flavor you have in mind?"

"Actually" Mamoru interrupted "we wanted those two in the display window"

Selene looked to the display window and back to Mamoru "really?" she asked surprised

He only nodded as Chibiusa smiled "both" he added

"Both?" she looked back to the display case "the cake under it is just a basic vanilla bean, and the frosting is a butter cream and the Earth Castle is Chocolate vanilla bean with a chocolate butter cream"

"It doesn't matter" he said with his arms crossed over his chest

"Would you like to try a piece before you buy the two?" She asked curiously "I mean it's up to you, and it's your money after all, I just figured you might want to give my cake a try before you spend your money on it…"

"You're not a real business person are you?" Mamoru asked raising an eyebrow

"No she's not, that why I'm normally the one to handle the business end, if left to her, we would be out of business in a blink of an eye" Kari said from the cash register with laugh.

"HAY! I just don't want you to buy both cakes and THEN not like it, even though I believe you will I don't want to take any chances, my name is on the line!" she said with a pout. Mamoru couldn't help but notice how cute the small chef looked when she pouted

"Alright" he chuckled "we'll try both your chocolate vanilla bean and white vanilla bean cakes"

Selene nodded as she went into the back, Kari fallowed her friend.

"Daddy, I like her" Chibiusa said smiling at the empty bakery

Mamoru nodded "She's nice"

"And pretty" she added

Mamoru smiled at his daughter "yea I guess"

"You guess? I saw the way you looked at her when she pouted…I may be eight dad, but I'm not blind"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Small Lady"

Chibiusa giggled "she's funny" she added "she can cook"

"Are you done?" he asked elbowing her

She shook her head "no" she smiled brightly "She knows about the Moon and the planets"

'_What's up with that?'_ he thought as Chibiusa continued "She's happy, cheerful"

_' just like your mother...' _"I get it Chibiusa, what do you want me to say?" he asked annoyed

"Just admit that you think she's cute" the little pink haired child said waving her arms in the air

"Alright alright, she's beautiful, smart, sassy…"

"Standing right behind you" the two turned to see Selene holding a tray of vanilla and chocolate cake "oh please don't stop on my account, I enjoy compliments" she said with a giggle.

Mamoru turned a deep shade of red as Chibiusa just laughed "oh no, don't get all embarrassed on me now, Mr. Calm and collective" Selene said taking her seat in-between the two.

"These look delicious!" Chibiusa squealed

"Thank you, now first we have the classic vanilla cake made with imported vanilla beans and a basic butter cream"

Mamoru and Chibiusa took a bit of their cakes "WOW" they both shouted at the same time "This is amazing!" Chibiusa screamed as she shoved the rest of the cake in her mouth

Mamoru being more conservative continued to take his small bits "this is really remarkable"

"Thank you" Selene said with a smile "next you have the Chocolate Cake but it's made with the same imported vanilla bean and a chocolate butter cream"

"Chocolate is daddy's favorite" Chibiusa said proudly

"Really? It's my favorite too" Selene said with a smile. Again she was pleased to see and hear their reaction,

_'Usako loved Chocolate...god her eyes are amazing' _Mamoru thoughts were working over time

"OMG! This is the best chocolate cake I've EVER eaten!" The little girl yelled "it's even better than Auntie Makoto's!"

Mamoru nodded in agreement "it sure is, but don't let her hear you say that peanut, you might hurt her feelings"

"Aunt Makoto?...why does that name sound familiar?" Selena asked

"Kino Makoto" Mamoru said swallowing his piece of cake "She's the Chef at-"

"Mokusei Tsuki" Selene finished looking pale "you're a-Aunt is the owner and Head chef at…one of the top Restaurants in Japan?" she about jumped out of her chair panting

"ar..are you alright?" Mamoru asked concerned as he saw the Chef turn from a sun kissed tan to a white shocked mess

"Water" she chocked out as she stood and walked back into her kitchen

Kari walked over setting down two glasses of milk "she'll be alright" she said noticing the concerned looks on their faces "Chef Kino is her idol, and between you and me, Selene tried out to be Chef Kino's pastry Chef but was told her pasties and cakes were no good, and that she should really rethink her career options, since then she's been a mess whenever she hears the name" Kari shrugged "I should go check on her" Mamoru nodded as Kari walked away.

"That doesn't sound like Auntie Mako-chan" Chibiusa said miffed

After a few minutes Selene came out of the kitchen looking 100 percent better. "sorry about that" she said sheepishly "anyway Chiba-san I am very happy you both enjoyed the cake so much, and I would be more than happy to sell you the two castles, is there anything else I can get for you today?"

"Yes" Mamoru said pointing to the glass case holding the sugar figures "we would like to purchase the Serenity figure and order 10 different figures, each one resembling each of our closest friends and one of my daughter, in the same dress as Serenities"

"Okay, I will need a picture of each girl, and their height and weight"

"Not a problem I can get that to you tomorrow"

"Okay I will need to know when the party is"

"In 3 weeks, it will be held at the Four Seasons Hotel Tokyo at Chinzan-so at 4pm, there will be close to 100 guest"

"Well the two cakes will be plenty, is there anything else you'll need?"

"No that's all"

"Okay Kari will be finishing up with the payment and all the business matter" she said waving her hands in the air as she stood "Oh, here" she said handing him a flyer "I teach a cupcake class for kids Chibiusa age, if you're interested"

"Thank you" he said smiling

"Well it was nice meeting you Chibiusa, Chiba-san I will see you tomorrow"

"You spent $14000 on a CAKE?" Makoto screamed as the girls sat in silence "this is why I told you not to go without me!"

"It's not just for the cake Mako-chan, but for these sugar statues" Mamoru said shrugging his shoulders "anyway that's not the reason I called you all here"

"What's up Mamoru-san?" Minako asked leaning back on her elbows "you sounded worried"

Mamoru nodded "well, the thing is, that bakery I went to this morning…well in the shop there were two cakes, one of the moon kingdom's castle and my old castle from a 1000 years ago…they were EXACT replicas, even down to the two gardens"

"Whoa, let me get this straight" Haruka said waving her hands in the air "you mean you sat in a bakery today for three hours talking to a woman who somehow managed to make replicas of not only your home 1000 years ago but also one of the moons? And you didn't find that enough reason to call us, right then and there?"

"That's not all" Mamoru said getting glares from all nine scouts "she also made a perfect replica of Princess Serenity, my princess, out of sugar…"

Haruka was fuming and so was the rest of the girls, "how stupid can you be Mamoru?" Rei yelled "Don't you find this a little too unsettling?"

"Rei is right Mamoru-san, we should have been notified the moment you two saw the castles"

"I know, but I didn't feel any evil coming from the bakery or the two owners…they both were really…sweet"

"Everyone calm down" the little black cat said calmly as she sat on Ami's lap "Mamoru-san would never do anything to endanger Chibiusa, if he believes this woman isn't a threat then we should believe him…that's what Usagi would want"

"Usagi isn't here!" Haruka yelled as tears began to flow "She's DEAD! So stop bringing her up!"

"Haruka..." Michiru whispered as she watched her lover storm out the house "I'll go after her" she said taking a deep breath

"Look, why don't we all go to the bakery and check this 'Chef' out" Makoto said crossing her arms

"I'm suppose to bring her photos of each of you, Chibiusa wants sugar statues of all of you standing by the Serenity statue"

"Mamoru-sama, why don't you take a walk, we'll watch after small Lady" Setsuna said placing a soft hand on his shoulders. "You look like you could use a break"

Mamoru took a deep breath as he looked out into the ocean before him. The breeze blew his raven hair playfully as he gazed at the sun set before him. It had been a long day, three hours in a bakery meeting with that strange but friendly woman, going to work for five hours, only to be yelled at for another two hours by his lover's former guards…it defiantly had been a long day…

"Slow down Spike!" as Mamoru turned to the familiar voice he was instantly thrown to the ground as a German Sheppard and five other variety of dogs started to lick and sniff him

"OH...Oh no, I'm so sorry!" the owner of the voice screamed as she helped pull him back to his feet. She pulled the dogs away from him as they tried to assault him once more "They're harmless, really I'm so sorry"

Mamoru began to whip himself off "It's alright" he said laughing as he looked up, it was her…Selene

She was dressed in a Green floral short sleeve dress that fell to her knees with a pair of light wash Capri's and white sandals, her hair was pulled to the side in two messy bunds, as her bangs framed her face. Across her chest was a strap attached to a side bag, she held two circles that held the dog leases.

"Oh" she said surprised "Chiba-san, it's uh…strange to see you again" she said with a laugh and a sweet smile

Mamoru laughed "yea, I guess" _'theres that smile again' _he said playfully "A chef, astrologist and an animal lover I see"

"Oh these" she said smiling at the six wild dogs "they're not mine"

Mamoru stared at her curiously "really?"

"I'm a dog walker" she said as she struggled to stand her ground as the dogs tried to pull her along

"Really?" he asked surprised "how did you-"

Selene laughed "I honestly don't know how I got into it actually, I was just walking my roommates dog" she said eyeing the small black and tan pug "and next thing you know, I'm walking six dogs" she said with a shrug

"So people just gave you their pets?"

Selene shook her head "no, some elderly woman came up to me, thanking god that she found me, honestly I had no clue who she was, next thing you know she's handing me $10 and her dog… and from there I was bombarded"

Mamoru shook his head in disbelief "wow…that's…strange, well at least you're making some extra cash"

Selene shook her head "no I do it for free; I figure I'm walking Puggie here, anyway so why not help these other people out" Selene took a deep breath "well I should keep going before they all turn against me and drag me alone the beach here"

Mamoru and Selene shared a short laugh before Mamoru nodded "alright, see you tomorrow" he turned and watched her as she ran off with the six dogs pulling her as she shouted "Spike! Slow down!" he let out a chuckle then a sigh as he turned back to the sun set.

As he turned to walk back to his large seemingly empty home something shinny caught his eyes, he bent down and picked it up. It was a gold chain with a Crescent moon locket, he opened the locket to find a photo of a Small child with blond hair and bright blue eyes, her hair was set up in two odango next to her was a woman with brown hair and bright green eyes. He looked to the side of the locket and saw an engraved marking _'to my dearest Selene'_

To say Mamoru was confused is an understatement, the Selene he meet had long reddish auburn hair not golden blond…the small child looked so much like the photos he had seen of his Usako…this was all too much, he needed to find out more, get to know this mysterious Selene.

The next morning Mamoru dropped his daughter off at school as he made his way to the crown for his morning coffee, the inner scouts were going to met him at the Bakery at 9, he would drop the pictures off, and then head to work. As he walked into the Crown he collided with something soft, the two of them fell to the grown as coffee spilt everywhere.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry" he said quickly pulling her up to her feet "I should of paid more atten-Selene?" he said in shock as the blue eyed brown stood wiping the coffee off her white side flower knit dress and light wash shorts.

"It's alright…Chiba-san?" Selene stood still for a moment before smiling "wow, well if this isn't…strange"

"Oh my fin' god, Sele you so have to try these freaking muffi-well hello"

"Oh, um…Robin, this is…an um…client Chiba-san…Chiba-san this is my roommate Robin Richards"

Robin was the same height as Selene, with short dark brown hair with matching eyes; He wore a light lavender polo shirt and dark wash jeans.

"It's nice to meet you" Mamoru said shaking the man's hand

"No, it's nice to meet youuu…" he said looking the man up and down than looking back at his roommate, Mamoru felt a bit uneasy since Robin still hadn't let go of his hand.

"Let go" Selene whispered as she elbowed her friend, Robin reluctantly let go.

"About the coffee Selene, I'm really sorry, let me buy you a new one" Mamoru insisted

"No, really it's alright, accidents happen...and besides I'm always trippin and bumpin into people, I'm kinda the biggest klutz in Tokyo...so really it's alright" she said laughing

_'god her laugh is so much like her's, so full of life and addictive...klutzy?...this has to be a joke'_Mamoru laughed "Please I insist"

"No really I-"

"She would love it if you would"

"Robin!" Selene hissed

"What? he's cute" he sang in her ear

Mamoru blushed as Selene rolled her eyes and blushed

"Honestly Chiba-san, it's quite alright, actually I have to run to the art store for some paint anyway, before I head to the bakery"

"Paint?"

"Oh our Sele here is an amazing painter" Robin said winking

"Ah, a painter, so let's see that makes Chef, Astrologist, Dog Walker and Painter?"

"Oh, that's not all-"Robin was stopped as Selene covered her over excited friend's mouth with her hand "we really need to be going; it was nice seeing you Chiba-san"

"I'll be at the bakery later today with some friends to drop off the photos" he yelled as she walked out the door yelling "okay" as she rushed down the sidewalk pulling her smiling friend with her.

Mamoru took his normal seat on the stool in front of Motoki, who was smiling smugly at his best friend

"What?" Mamoru asked "why are you looking at me that way?"

"She's cute" Motoki said smiling

"Yea and?"

"Oh come on Mamoru!" Motoki whined "spill"

"Spill what? Can I get my damn coffee?"

"How do you know her?"

"She's the Chef that's making Chibiusa her birthday cake" Mamoru said in hopes Motoki would drop the subject

"That can't be all, you two seem to know each other"

"We don't know each other, only on a professional level"

Motoki shook his head "no" he said crossing his arms "it was more than that"

"We ran into each other late yesterday as I walked on the beach, the dogs she was walking attacked me with their sniffing and licking"

"And you ran into her again this morning?"

"Wow you're quick"

Motoki rolled his eyes "and you're seeing her again?"

"Just to drop off some photos of the girls, so she can make the sugar figures Chibiusa asked for"

Motoki laughed "ask her out" he said smiling "it's time for you to get back on the satchel or something like that…"

"Minako is wearing off on you…" Mamoru said shaking his head "don't you have customers to wait on?" he asked annoyed

"Fine, but we're not done here"

"Whatever" Mamoru said standing up "I have to go"

"Tell the chef I said hello" Motoki said in a loving voice

Mamoru only held up his middle finger as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own sailor moon or its characters**

Pulling himself from Selene's grasped; Robin stopped turning his roommate around "What is _wrooong_ with you Sele?" he said shaking her "That guy is totally hot and obviously into you, but you run away, whhhyyy?" he said in a whine "Why do you do this to yourself? To me?" he said begging

Selene rolled her eyes "when did this become about you?" she said laughing as they continued on their walk to the bakery

"Oh please Sele, you know I live vicariously through you" he said as he playfully smacked her shoulder "besides, you haven't brought home any good eye candy in months…I'm getting lonely"

Selene laughed as she shook her head "you're really something you know that?"

"But you love me anyway" he gave her his puppy dog eyes

She took in a deep breath and sighed shaking her head "This is true, so sad but true" The two stopped in front of the bakery and kissed each other's cheeks goodbye.

Walking into her kitchen she placed her new paint bottles in their proper place and turned to put on her chef's coat. She turned to her CD player and turned it on playing the same song that played the day she met Chiba Mamoru and his sweet little girl Chibiusa.

Taking out her tools and Sugar Selene started skillfully pulling and shaping the sweet confection into a small version of Chibiusa, wearing the same dress she had put on her Serenity figure. As she worked she smiled an amazing smile that would have made the sun run for its money, she started to sing to the song that was playing, not realizing she had an audience.

During the high point in the song Selene turned in a circle singing out loud when her eyes fell on the handsome man standing in her door way of her kitchen. She stood frozen, light shade of red falling on her face

Mamoru couldn't help but chuckle _'it's amazing how much she reminds me of…her'_ "I-I'm sorry, Kari-san told me you were back here, she said it was okay to see you…You have an amazing voice by the way" he said smiling

Selene felt frozen; this was a first for her _'what the hell is wrong with me? I never get flustered if someone catches me singing, or dancing! Shit I'm the girl who danced around a clouded food court singing Disney songs like a maniac…why does he make me feel so…out of place…and nerves?'_

"Uh…it's alright…I was just working on your daughters figure…did you bring the pictures?" She asked her voice a bit shaken

Mamoru nodded pulling out a group photo of the whole group, it was their last photo together, it was taken after the fight with Galaxia. In the photo from left to right was: Setsuna dressed in her lab coat, Haruka with her arm around Michiru, Rei in her school uniform, Makoto, Ami, Mina all in their school uniforms, Mamoru stood in the middle with his arms around Usagi's shoulders as she too wore her school uniform and Haruka stood in front of Usagi with Usagi's arms around her.

Selene took the picture staring at it, she couldn't help but stare at the girl in the middle, _she must be Chibiusa's mother_ Selene thought she couldn't help but stare at Usagi, there just something about this girl that she couldn't get out of her head. Suddenly an image flashed in her head

_There Selene stood staring at Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion as they lay on the Moon dead_

Selene dropped the photo as if it burned her; she was wide eyed and frightened as tears formed in her eyes.

Mamoru looked up when he heard her gasp, he bent down to pick the photo up "are you alright?" he asked concerned there was no answer "Selene-san?" he called still no answer "Selene?" he asked louder

"Oh, sorry" she said shaking her head _what was that?_

"Are you alright? I handed you the photo and the next thing you know you dropped it as if it burnt you"

Selene shook her head "I'm sorry about that" she took a deep breath "I'm find thank you though, just leave the photo on the table" she said not wanting to touch it in fear of what she might see.

"So…do you sing often?" he asked trying to break the tension

Selene nodded shyly "I've done some volunteer plays, and every now and then I teach a vocal class at the boys and girls club"

Mamoru was impressed this girl was like a jack of all trades "So let's see we're up to Pastry Chef, dog walker, Astrologist, Painter, Singer and actress" Mamoru laughed "is there anything you don't do?"

"I don't do windows" she said laughing "corny I know, but I've always wanted to say that" she said with a shrug. _'Man, now I feel comfortable around him, one minute I'm so nerves I could piss my pants then next thing I know I'm relaxed and calm…he's gonna drive me crazy'_

Mamoru chuckled walking over to her side "so how far have you gotten?" he asked curiously as he looked to the small figure in front of him

"Oh I just started" she said taking the sugar into her hands and smiling at it

Mamoru stared at Selene, as she smiled at her work "You really look happy doing this, I mean when I walked in and saw you working your smile was so bright and it just seemed as if you were in your own world, as if nothing could touch you"

Selene smiled as she carefully moved the sugar around with her finger, molding it "I am" she said softly, as if she spoke any louder it would disturb the small confection in her hands "there's just something about being in my kitchen that beings me complete and utter satisfaction…it's my nirvana" she said simply

Mamoru stared at the smiling chef as the sun hit her sun kissed face it highlighted her blond highlights in her reddish auburn hair which brightened her beautiful cobalt eyes, "wow" he whispered

Selene turned to find him staring at her, she felt the her face heat up under his gaze "sorry" she said bring her fingers up to her lips, "I get carried away some times" she said with a nervous laugh.

Mamoru still staring at her smiled sweetly "no, it's alright, it's great to do what you love, life is-

"Two short to live in a brown box so why not make it colorful" They both said in unison

They stood in silence staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity "I-I…where did you hear that?" Mamoru asked his face shocked _'Usako made that up…years ago…how could she have known this?'_

Selene stared at him "I…well…I kinda made it up… well at least I thought I did…" _what the fuck?_

Before another word could be said Kari came into the kitchen "hey are you two alright? You look surprised, did I interrupt something?"

Selene shook her head "no, what is it Kari?"

"There are four girls standing outside, one of them is _WAY_ to energetic for me to handle…as if she's on Prozac" Kari crossed her arms around her chest "kinda scary"

Mamoru chuckled "that must be Minako-chan, she's just a really happy person" he said giving the scared dark haired woman a sympathetic look

"She's just strange…you know the rule" She said pointing to the open bakery

"Rule?" Mamoru asked confused

"Kari doesn't believe people can be "Prozac" happy naturally, so there for if such customer comes in, the rule is I handle them since-

"Since I consider Sele to be a Freak of nature because she is _ALWAYS_ inhumanly happy"

"_Anyway_…are they your friends Chiba-san?"

Mamoru nodded, "They wanted to meet you." Mamoru stopped and turned around "by the way, I should warn you…Kino Makoto is out there as well…"

Just as the name was said Selene fainted.

**_Sorry this is so short guys, I wanted to get this part up, I will be writing more soon, thanks for the fav's please review :o) I promise more tomorrow!_**

**_Thank you to:_**

gundam1

Pamela

jessicam242

of course sabina21 I always love your reviews and questions thank you so much for reading my stories :o)

SerentiyMoonGodness

Pheniox Rose

Athena Wiley

Serenityangelrose

Magic713

SilverSailorMoonGoddness


	4. Chapter 4

"You think she's dead?" came a voice as a bright light flashed in her face

"MINAKO?" she heard a group scream as another light flashed

"Do you have smelling salt?" said a concerned but annoyed voice then another flash of light

"Ka...Kari…stop with the camra or…or I'll Kill you" Selene groaned as she slowly sat up and her vision started to clear

"aww come on Sele you know these will go great with my 'Sele's funniest moments'" she heard her friend beg as she opened her eyes wide to find Mamoru hovering over her, _is he concerned? about me?_

"Are you alright?" Mamoru asked concerned

Selene grabbed her head "yea...Man, I feel like shit" letting out a small laugh

"Well you hit your head pretty hard there" Mamoru said not finding the situation funny "Ami did you get my bag?"

Selene watched as a tall short blue haired woman walked over handing Mamoru what looked like a doctor's bag.

"Sit up and fallow the my finger" Mamoru ordered

"I'm fin-

"Sit up" he demanded "no arguing"

"What are you a doctor?" she asked with a smirk

Mamoru didn't answer he just pulled out his small flashlight "Fallow my finger, I need to see if you have a concussion"

"Well that answers my question" she said as she did want he wanted

"Well luckily you don't have a concussion" he said placing his flashlight back into his black bag. "But I suggest taking it easy"

Selene stood up as Robin came busting into the kitchen pushing the girls out of his way "Oh my god! Where is she?"

"Robin?" Selene said as she was placed in a bear hug and Mamoru was pushed onto the floor "What the hell happened? Is there permeate damage?" he asked as he grabbed her head and moved it around

"Rob-"

"She'll be fine, as long as she is not jostled" Mamoru said pulling Robins hands from Selene's face

"Oh…why hello again" Robin said looking Mamoru up and down

"Robin, you remember Chiba-san, DoctorChiba"

Robin's eyes grew to the size of plates as Mamoru smirked "wow, Tall, Handsome, and a Doctor"

"Also Straight" Minako said laughing "Hello! I'm Aino Minako! I totally love your shoes are they-

"A. Testoni Norvegese" the two said in unison Minako jumped up and down with excitement

"Oh my god, are those Moss Lipow sunglasses"

"The one and only" Minako said smiling

"I love you" Robin said taking Minako hands "Sele where did you meet this fashion fabulous goddess" Minako smiled brightly as her friends rolled their eyes.

"Um…I don't"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know them; they're friends with Chiba-san"

"Well you my dear are fabulous" Robin said while he and Minako walked into the front of the bakery

"Well I never thought I'd see the day when Minako would find someone as materialistic as herself" Rei said crossing her arms

The girls turned to Selene, they watched as Mamoru brushed her lose bangs from her face "is it just me or does Mamoru seem a little too concerned about this girl?" Makoto asked watching the two

"I think it's sweet, but guys have any of you noticed how much Selene-san eyes resemble…Usa?" Ami said causing Rei to roll her eyes

Makoto looked at Selene for a moment and then nodded "wow your right Ami, I've never met anyone before with the same color blue Usagi had"

"Do you think that's why he's drawn to her? I mean one of his favorite features about Usa was her eyes"

"Don't forget her golden blond hair"

"Well her hair is obviously NOT blond!" Rei was angry she was hoping the subject of Usagi her best friend would be dropped.

"Actually Sele's hair is naturally blond; she dyed it when we were in high school"

"Now that's just creepy" Makoto whispered as Ami nodded

"Why was it she fainted again?" Rei asked wanting to get on a different topic

The other two shrugged their shoulders "it's because of you" Kari said pointing at Makoto

"Me?" she asked surprised

"Here try this" she said handing Makoto a Pastry. Makoto took a bit and almost fell to the ground "Oh my...Ooo-ooo" Everyone turned to Makoto, Selene grabbed Mamoru's shirt and whispered in his ear

"I'm I seeing things or is Chef Kino…eating one of MY pasties…and having an orgasm?"

Mamoru took a deep breath feeling her breath touch his ears, he looked at Makoto who indeed looked as if she was ready to scream out in pleasure "what kinda Pastry is that?" he asked surprised

"This is amazing!" Makoto said "Oh my god its better than sex...no wait it's like sex oh my god!"

"Wow" said Rei "can I try one?" Kari handed one to Ami and Rei "Ooo-ooo my god" they both moaned

"So you really like it?" Kari asked with a bit of humor

"Like it? I _LOVE_ it! It's amazing! I wish my pastry chef was this talented"

"She would have been if you would have hired Sele when she came and applied"

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked confused

"Before we decided to open Tsuki Bakery Sele went to audition to be a Pastry Chef for your Restaurant, she was told she was no good, and that she should reconsider her career choice! She served that very pastry you love so much"

"I've never meet her before" Makoto said looking to Selene who had let go of Mamoru "Chef Selene, I am really sorry about what my partners said to you, they were obviously wrong and I promise that if you ever want a position within my company I would be more then honored to have you"

Rei at this moment stepped in front of her friends "Hold on a moment! Did we forget _WHY_ we came here in the first place?" Rei glared at Selene and then at Mamoru

Ami turned to Mamoru to see what he wanted to do when Makoto spoke up "Selene, how would you like to come out with us tonight? Your two friends are welcomed to come as well"

Selene looked to Kari and was ready to decline when Robin stepped in "will you be there DOCTOR Chiba?" Mamoru nodded "then she'll be there"

"Great meet us at the Luna Spear Club at 7tonight" with that Makoto grabbed Minako, Rei and Ami and left the Bakery

"I'll see you later Selene" Mamoru said with a small smile "bye" and with that they were all gone

Selene ran threw her condo franticly throwing outfit after outfit onto her floor till the floor could no longer be seen. "Will you pick something already" Kari begged from Selene's bed "why does it matter anyway? I mean I'm sorry but his friends are a little weird"

"Hey I like that Minako girl, she's marvelous" Robin said throwing a pillow at Kari's head.

"Whatever you like anyone who's on Prozac!"

"Ooo-ooo she's on Prozac? Think she'll share?"

Selene turned to her two friends "She's not really on Prozac Rob; you know how psycho Kari gets about overly happy people, especially blonds"

Selene held up a short black cocktail dress and turned to face her two childish friends "what you think?"

"Ooo-ooo is that Vera Wang?" Robin asked touching the fabric "oh no, never mind, it's Kmart"

"I think you will look fantastic in that dress Sele!" Kari said pushing her homosexual friend out of the way

"Hey cute pink polo" he said as he stood up "I'm glad I'm so open about my sexuality that I'll wear this."

The three started to laugh as Selene ran to the bathroom to change

**I would make this longer but my heads starting to hurt, I will write more in a little bit I do hope you all like it, Makoto has a plan, that's why she invited Selene to the club, and the chain will be brought up soon, it's going to play a big role in something soon. Anyway THANK YOU all of you for your reviews and fav's I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU**


	5. Chapter 5

"Have you lost your mind completely?" Rei yelled from the bathroom of the inner Shensi's apartment "I mean 1st we find out she can reconstruct castles from 1000 years ago, especially the MOON which NO _normal_ human should know about.

2nd she made the perfect replica of Serenity! Tell me, how do you think she figured that out mmmh? Oh and let's not forget that for some crazy strange psycho reason she knows almost EVERYTHING about the Moon Kingdom, Earth and US!

And you go off and INVITE _her_ out to a club for a few DRINKS? Honestly Mako-"While Rei rated and raved in her red bathroom Makoto sat next to Ami in their living room

"Do you think she'll notice I'm not listening and shut up?"

Ami shook her head "do you even realize who you're talking about?" with a shrug of her shoulders she continued "honestly Mako-chan, I'm a little confused on this one as well"

Makoto looked to her smart friend surprised "There was just too much going on in the bakery, I didn't want to start interrogating her, so I figured we get her nice and snickered up and then we question her"

"So you want to get a complete stranger drunk? Around her two protective friends?" Ami stared at the tall brunette as she nodded "wow, okay well have you forgotten about that Robin guy?...he won't let you ask her a million questions about some past lives of ours, did you not see the way he stared at Mamoru-san?"

Makoto busted out laughing as Rei yelled out "Are you listening to me Mako?"

Makoto covered her mouth and calmed herself down before answering "Yes Rei continue" as Rei continued on with her everlasting speech Makoto turned to her blue haired friend

"that was wonderful, Mamoru-san looked as if he was being stared at by a wild tiger ready to pounce, he was so frightened" Makoto let out another laugh as Ami joined in as she whipped a tear that escaped from her green eyes "besides, I already have lover boy covered"

"What do you-"

Ami was cut off as Minako jumped in front of the two girls "Tada!" she screamed holding her hands in the hair "I look Fabulous!"

"Wow Mina….you look…."

"Bright" Ami finished for Makoto.

There stood Minako, she wore a bright yellow sparked short mini dress, with bright red sparked boots, as brightly shining pearls hung from her slim neck. Her golden hair was even brighter than normal due to the shin polish. Her soft pale skin was covered in glitters as did her multicolored eyes and lips.

"I know!" she squealed in excitement "isn't it wonderfulous"

"What?" the two girls asked as their faces scrunched up in confusion

"it's my new word, I'm putting 'ous' in front of exciting words that describe me, like cuteous, Boutylishous, and so on…super smartous right?"

The two girls said nothing

"Holy shit Minako you look like a damn Christmas ornament!" yelled Rei from behind her

Ami and Makoto only laughed at poor Minako's confused expression

"Haruka" Michiru knocked on the bedroom door "Haruka please come out, it's been two days" She let out a sigh "Haruka I know you miss her, we all do…but she wouldn't want you to lock yourself in your room, you have to eat some time"

"Just go away Michiru" came a hurt and sorrowful voice from the other side of the door

"Michiru I think you should give her some space" Came Setsuna's voice Michiru turned around and gave the guardian of time a glare

"Give her some space? Give her some SPACE?" the normally calm and composed water goddess screamed "She's broken! We all miss our princess! We all want her back! But this has to stop! Oh my god" she screamed in frustration "You!" she yelled pointing at Setsuna "You knew she was going to die! You knew if she was to give birth she would DIE! And you said NOTHING!"

Setsuna shook her head "I couldn't Michiru you know this, if I would have said something than the young princess wouldn't have been born"

Michiru rolled her eyes in annoyance "don't give me that shit! I'm so sick of that fucking excuse Setsuna! We all have done things that went against our 'Jobs' to protect our princess! I don't want to hear it!" the water goddess pushed the goddess of time out of her way as she stormed out the house slamming the door as she left.

Setsuna took a deep breath and sighed "I hate my 'Job'" she whispered as she walked with her head down to her room.

In a dark navy blue and gold room Haruka sat on her bed holding a photo of herself and Usagi, Usagi sat in between Haruka legs beside a hug tree as Haruka wrapped her arms around her precious princess' shoulders.

A small crystal blue tear fell onto the frame fallowed by a few more "I miss you Koneko-chan" she whispered "I miss you"

"Daddy?" Chibiusa called from her room as her father sat in his placing his black leather shoes on

"Yes" he called

Chibiusa walked into her father room looking him up and down shaking her head "What are you _wearing_?" she asked disgust

"What?" he asked looking at himself in the mirror "I think I look great" he said fixing his black and red button up shirt and green jacket, his shirt was tucked into his tan pants with a brown belt.

"Oh my god, you look horrible! And that jacket is terrible! Dad you look like a nerd! Gezz! No one would believe you're friends with Aunt Minako, not dress like that, and how do you expect to meet a good looking girl?"

"I'll have you know that this jacket was very expensive and-"

"Yea dad like 50 years ago!" Chibiusa shook her head in annoyance "I won't let you go out like this! It's just…depressing and not to mention embarrassing" Chibiusa pushed her dad back onto his bed as she opened his closet and started to throw his close onto the floor

"Ugly…old…old…oh my god no…wow…terrible…lord daddy who'd you buy these clothes from? Mr. Melvin?"

Chibiusa went thru all of the clothes in the closet, nothing, absolutely NOTHING. She went into his drawers and still found nothing, "god dad what is up with your clothes? The only decent thing you have in here is your scrubs! And Doctor's coat…." Chibiusa shook her head in disappointment "this is just sad dad, really sad"

Mamoru just chucked at his daughters purely devastated state _"To an adolescent, there is nothing in the world more embarrassing than a parent."_Usagi's words played in his head as he stood up "well then I guess I'm going out dressed like this"

"No, you're not!" Chibiusa yelled she walked over to her dad and pulled on his green jacket "take this ugly thing off!"

"Hey it's not ugly!"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not, it's stylist" he said hugging his jacket

"Mom wouldn't like it"

"She never did" he said smiling "But I still kept it"

"Dad please, for me" she said giving him her best puppy face "Please"

Mamoru rolled his eyes and took his jacket off "fine" he could never say no to the damn puppy face.

Chibiusa smiled brightly "okay we have a lot of work to do in a very short time" she handed him a pair of his dark wash jeans "put these on" she said walking out of the room. After a few moments she knocked on his door "ready?"

"Yes"

Chibiusa walked into find her dad in the jeans, but his ugly red and black shirt was tucked in his pants and he wore that hideous brown belt, his shirt was buttoned all the way to his chin. "Lord Dad" she said pulling his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoning it "Leave this thing you call a shirt unbuttoned and un-tucked. Your wearing a white undershirt so it looks cool, and dad does those jeans fit you?"

"Yea why?"

"Then take the ugly belt off" she demanded "you don't need it!"

After Chibiusa approved of his new look she sat him down and did his hair, spiking the front of his bangs up word, causing him to look younger than 31. He tried to argue with her but proving she is indeed the child of his beloved Usako she proved to be just as suborned and hardheaded.

There was knock at the front door "Has to be Aunt Michiru, have fun daddy" Mamoru took a deep breath and kissed his daughter on the forehead as he stared at himself in the mirror.

'_The girls are never going to let me forget this'_

"Wow this place is crowded!" Selena said looking around the club she was dressed in the short white cocktail dress instead of her black dress, with her hair falling down her back in curls.

"I need a drink" Kari said looking around "I'll be at the bar" and then she was gone

"I swear she can't go out for more than five minutes without a drink"

"Look who's talking" Selene said pointing at his cosmopolitan in his hand

Makoto sat in her Green cocktail dress staring at the photo in the small moon locket "Mamoru…she looks…"

"I know" Mamoru said quietly "identical"

"But how can this be?" Rei asked as she clinched the ends of her red cocktail dress "how can she look so much like her?"

"I've heard that everyone has a twin out there some were, maybe this is her twin?" Ami said trying to figure the logic of the situation

Minako looked to everyone at the table and rolled her eyes "I didn't come all the way out here in my best outfit and shoes to just sit here reminiscing about the past, and this strange Selene person, I came to have fun!" Minako snatched the locket from Makoto and placed it back in Mamoru's hands "now, let's get down to what really matters, Mamoru!"

Mamoru looked up at the very bright goddess of love "yes"

"I am dying to know, what the hell happened to you?" she said laughing "I mean look at your hair! Oh my god!" she stood up and smelt it "is that Biologique Recherche Shampoo?" she screamed as she shoved her face back into his hair, as she sniffed it Selene and Robin came from behind looking at the group strange.

"Um…did I miss something?" She asked nervously _'Kari was right they are weird….is she sniffing his hair?'_

The three girls only shook their heads as they laughed, Minako lifted her head and turned to see Robin, she quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him to Mamoru's hair "Smell!" she hurried him

Robin smiled "Gladly" Minako grabbed Mamoru's face and forced his head to Robins, "Oh my god!" he said taking in another sniff "heaven" he moaned

"Biologique Recherche shampoo" the two screamed happily

"Oh Selene you need to boink him so I can steal his stuff!" Robin screamed causing Selene and Mamoru to blush as the girls just laughed

"um…can you two let my face go?"

"Your skin is so soft Mamoru-san" Minako said sniffing his hand "Oh my god!" she screamed once more

"Oh no" Mamoru groaned "what now?"

Robin smelled his neck "Ooo-ooo"

"Sensai Premier Body Cream" The two screamed the two kept hold of Mamoru smelling his neck, arms, face and hair "it's like caviar" Robin moaned as he assaulted a very scared Mamoru.

"I feel so violated" Mamoru said in a whimper "help me" he pleaded

Selene giggled before walking over and saying "No way! Is that a Chanel's "Diamond Forever" tote!"

The two Materialistic vultures turned to were Selene was pointing "she was over there some were, in a purple sun dress" The two grabbed each other's arms and took off. "Better?" she said taking a seat next to a very shaken Mamoru.

"Much, thank you…although I don't think I'll ever let my daughter dress me again"

Selene shrugged "I think you look great" she blushed as did Mamoru.

"Anyway" Rei interrupted "how about we get you a drink Selene?"

Selene shook her head "no thank you, I don't drink"

The three girls exchanged looks "are you sure? I mean we're all here to just relax and have fun" Makoto said

Mamoru looked at the girls strangely, why did they push the subject?

"No, really it's fine"

"You don't drink at all?" Ami asked curiously

Selene shook her head "no" she smiled "well not alcohol, it's just not a taste I like, and it makes people to foolish…A hangover is the wrath of grapes." She quoted smiling.

Mamoru and the girls stared at her in surprise and shock, she did it again, she said the same thing Usagi had said to them on many occasions.

'_Okay this is to weird and annoying!"_ Rei thought as she looked Selene up and down _'I'm gonna take matters into my own hands'_"Us-Selene…" _'Shit'_ her slip up did not go unnoticed by Mamoru, Ami and Makoto the three looked to the fire goddess taken aback,

'_She must be thinking the same way we are"_Mamoru thought

"Hino-san?...you were going to say something" Selene asked bringing everyone back to reality

"Oh yea, I'm going to get a Long Island iced tea, you want a soda?"

"Rei why don't you wait for the waiter-

"Ami!" Rei yelled laughing nervously "um…the waiter will take too long, so what does everyone want?"

"Strawberry Daiquiri for me!" Makoto smiled

"Pina colada please" Ami added

"Suburban Warhead" Mamoru said

Selene looked over at the bar and could see her friend Kari flirting with a man who looked scared. She turned back to the group "I'll just have water please"

Rei rolled her eyes "No, You have to have something, just because you won't drink doesn't mean you can't drink a soda, water is just too boring!"

"Um...Okay I'll have a non alcoholic cherry blossom"

Rei nodded happily "coming up"

Walking up to the bar Rei ordered all the drinks, after receiving them she turned to the Cherry blossom and added a white powered substance to it, "thank god I remembered to bring this" she whispered, she stirred the drink and smiled "we'll know about you soon enough _Selene_!"

**Thank you ALL of you for all the reviews! sorry if this chapter isnt as funny, I needed to add in some of the serious points of the story :o)**

**I really hope you like this chapter please review and let me know :o)**

**Thank you to all these people**

Devafiend ()

IceInu

SerentiyMoonGodness

SailorMoonForever

chibiangel413

Pamela ()

sabina21

**If I didnt name you all I'm sorry, but thank you so much to EVERYONE!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I got dinks!" she cheered as she sat the many drinks in front of her awaiting friends,

After passing out everyone's beverage Rei sat patiently waiting for Selene to drink her drink. After a while Rei's patience wore thin.

"Selene" she said, as Selene turned from her conversation with Mamoru "Do you not like your drink?" making her voice sound hurt.

Selene smiled and nodded; she took a sip of it and smiled again "yummy, it's really tasty" she began to drink more of it when Minako and Robin returned with a very drunk Kari.

"Wazz up guy?" she slurred

"Sele honey, we really need to get this crazy bitch home" Robin said annoyed as his drunken friend placed all her weight on him and kissed his face "I uves you"

Robin made a disgusted face "god your breath smells like the inside of a trash can!" he looked to his roommate "Help" he pleaded as Kari's hands started to venture to his pants

"Minako why don't you take them home so Selene can finish up here with us?" Rei ask trying to hide her panic _'she can't leave yet…it hasn't taken affect yet'_

Selene turned to the girls and apologized "I'm sorry but I have to get her home before she traumatizes my roommate, thank you for tonight it was fun" as she stood up she wobbled a bit grabbing onto her chair

"Are you alright?" Mamoru asked concerned as he stood up next to her "you're sweating…and you look rather pale"

Selene nodded trying to see straight "ya...ya I'm-" she stopped talking, grabbing Mamoru's shirt as her weight fell onto him, Mamoru—being the medical professional he is—lowered himself and her down slowly as Selene started to gasp for breath

"I…I…I can't…br-breath…" she panted holding one hand over her chest and the other tightly holding onto Mamoru's shirt.

Robin handed Kari, well more like threw Kari, into Minako's arms. He knelt down by Selene "what's wrong with her!" he asked franticly

Mamoru looked her over and turned back to what she was drinking _'an allergic reaction?'_he turned to Ami "Ami in my car-"He didn't need to finish, the blue haired woman took off toward his car.

Mamoru looked to her scared friend "Robin-san listen to me, I need you to calm down, is Selene-san allergic to anything?"

Robin shook his head frantically "No…no nothing I'm aware of" Robin looked up to her drink "it couldn't be her Cherry Blossom, she always drinks them…" he looked down at his friend as crystal tears fell from her eyes, as she kept trying to breath.

Rei looked on anxiously _'there's no way she could be allergic to-_then it hit her

FLASH BACK

_Mamoru and the girls sat in Rei's temple enjoying afternoon tea, as they discussed Shensi business. Usagi was not there, she was outside talking with Rei's grandfather. Everyone was having a good time till they heard the sound of glass breaking. Rei and the others ran outside_

_Only to find Usagi fall to the ground, Mamoru ran to her picking her up in his arms. Usagi grabbed Mamoru tightly as she held on to her chest with her other hand gasping for air._

"_I…I...I can't….Br-Breath…" she finally got out_

_Rei turned to her grandfather who looked extremely worried, "what happened?" she yelled_

_Mamoru sat on the ground trying to calm his Usako down while Ami ran inside to call 911._

"_She was so sweet to help me with the yard work; I offered her some of my special tea"_

_Mamoru looked up "what was in the tea?"_

"_Just herbs and imported__Vaj-turki…but is completely harmless"_

_Minako jumped around franticly, screaming that her friend was going to die. Rei smacked the goddess of love over the head "Calm the fuck down! You're not helping!"_

"_She has to be having an allergic reaction" Mamoru quickly placed Usako onto a very worried Makoto and ran inside to grab his medical bag; thankfully he had an epi-pen. He rushed back over and stabbed the pen into her thigh._

_Usagi let out a breath and started to cough as air refilled her lungs. Mamoru hugged her tightly, "thank god, another minute and she would have died" he whispered causing the girls to gasp_

"_The ambulance is on its way!" Ami yelled as she ran over to the group relieved to see her friend was breathing._

"_I don't understand" Rei's grandfather said astonished and relieved "This herb is meant for healing, no one is allergic to is, it has no ill effects on the human body"_

END FLASH BACK

"Mamoru-san it's Vaj-turki, she's allergic…like Usagi!" Rei yelled

Mamoru wanted to question Rei why? How? But his concern for Selene took persistence.

Ami came back, Mamoru ripped the bag from her hand pulling out an Epi-pen and jabbing it into her thigh. Just like Usagi did, she started to cough as air filled her lungs again.

Robin grabbed his roommate and hugged her tightly "Oh thank god!" he yelled as he let go of her only to look back up to the girls standing around "What is this about Vaj-turki? And who is this Usagi you speak of?"

No one spoke, Mamoru only glared at Rei.

"Let go of me Malabo Barbie!" Kari screamed

Selene slowly sat up "it's okay let her go" she chuckled

Minako gladly let the angry gothic hippy go, Kari mumbled something about blonds having small IQ's as she embraced her friend "what the fuck was that Sele?" she screamed "I leave you and you get in trouble!"

"AND YOU" she screamed at her homosexual friend "Why'd you leave her!" she yelled hitting his arm hard.

"OUCH! Shit Kari that hurt!" he said rubbing his arm "I still like to know how you" Robin said pointing at Rei "knew what was wrong with her!"

Mamoru stood up helping Selene up carefully "how about I take you all home, Selene-san needs to rest"

Robin smirked at Mamoru "If I wasn't so pissed I'd kiss you right now" Robin turned his attention back to Rei glaring at her he said "this isn't finished yet"

He pulled Sele's arm around his shoulder as he and Kari walked out the club. Mamoru stayed behind for a moment "Rei" he said as calmly as he could

"I want all of you to meet me at my house in thirty minutes" it wasn't a suggestion but a demand from their prince, their very pissed off prince.

After getting Selene safely into her home, he placed his phone number on her dresser. He gave her roommate two epi-pen in case Selene needed them again, and 4 hospital Tylenols for Kari, he knew she would need them in the morning.

Robin wouldn't let up on his friend Rei, and how she knew his roommate was allergic to a weird herb he had never heard of. Mamoru just assured him that Rei is a Miko so there for she is capable of seeing things no one else can. Being that Robin was American, he wouldn't know what a Miko was so he knew his lie would work.

When Mamoru made it home he found the girls were sitting on his couch silently. Wondering what was going on Michiru decided to stick around, she needed the entertainment since being in her home with the rest of the outers was too depressing.

"Explain" Mamoru said in a stern voice

Makoto looked to Ami "We thought that by inviting her to the club tonight we could get her drunk and then…interrogate her" Makoto said in a quiet voice

"It made perfect sense, it's scientifically proven that a person who is drunk tells nothing but the truth…they are less on guard" Ami added as she played with the hem of her blue skirt.

Mamoru shook his head at the two girls "but she didn't have any alcohol" he said looking to Rei "you got the drinks, what did you give her?"

Rei felt the tears start to form in her eyes "I…I…since she said she didn't drink…we needed to do something else….I mean after the comment she made about not drinking…it's just so frustrating that she said the SAME thing Usa said to us countless times!..." Rei whipped her tears away but they kept falling "I remembered I brought the Vaj-turki herb, I figured if I put a little in her drink, it would loosen her up…"

"But I thought the Vaj-turki herb was used for healing purposes?" Makoto asked confused

Rei nodded "yes but when mixed with Cherries and the acid of the oranges in the drink…it turns in to a truth potion…" Rei took a deep breath "but…I wasn't expecting her to clasps like Usa did…since this herb is harmless on humans…"

Mamoru took a deep breath, he understood Rei never meant to hurt anyone but still she could of killed someone "Rei, what you did was wrong, what you girls were planning on doing was wrong! This isn't the way to find out about her…Usako wouldn't have wanted us to treat her this way"

"But wait" Michiru had been quite the whole time taking in all the information "Why isn't it possible for this Selene to be allergic to this herb?"

Ami looked at her turquoise friend "as Rei said it's harmless to humans, it's like drinking water…"

"Then why did it affect Usagi?" Michiru asked confused

"Well like I said it doesn't hurt _humans,_Usa wasn't human…just like the rest of us, well all of us that is except Mamoru-san" Rei pointed out

Ami nodded "none of us are allergic to the herb either, only Lunarian's…to them it's like eating poison"

This logic hadn't hit any of them until now

"Then Selene is…." Michiru whispered

"Lunarian" Mamoru finished as he stared at the locket in his hands

**Okay so I kinda feel like I'm stuck, like writers block, so I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. But thank you so much for all the reviews and favs! Hope you like this chapter :o)**


	7. Chapter 7

"How can she be lunardian!" Makoto yelled tears filling her eyes "Ami you told us there were no Lunardians in this time, only Usa"

Ami shook her head "I did the research myself, Usa was the last of the Lunardian race" she pulled out her computer and began typing furiously.

"I need to call Haruka and Hotaru" Michiru walked quickly to the front door before being stopped by Luna.

"Wait" Everyone turned to the small black cat "Leave her be"

"What?" they all yelled

"I said to leave her be"

"Luna how can you ask that of us?" Ami asked confused by the small adviser's request

"We can't just ignore this Luna" Michiru yelled

Luna shook her head "you can and you will"

"But-"

"This is not a request Rei, it is an order! This goes way beyond any of us, I have orders to leave the girl be!"

"Orders from who?" the fire goddess demanded

"I am not at liberty to say, just know that this girl is not Usagi, she is also not a threat."

With that Luna was gone.

Selene woke up with a throbbing head ach; she looked around her room a bit confused on how she got there. Shrugging her shoulders she made her way out to the dining room were her two roommate sat quarrelling

"Why was Prozac Barbie holding on to me?" Kari asked annoyed as she laid her head on the white table

"I told you what happened Kari, Jesus I had to be by Sele, and anyway you were molesting me!"

Kari screamed out in frustration as her hands covered her face.

"Must you be so load so early in the morning?" Selene said jokingly as she took her seat by Kari. "Scare enough men last night?" she asked turning her tired gaze onto her half dead friend.

"All stupid, men are worthless" came Kari's muffled reply "at less I wasn't drugged" she added coldly

"Speaking of drugs, what happened last night?" Selene asked as she sat at the breakfast table with her left knee to her chest

"That hunky Doctor said something about you being allergic to some funky herb…then I remember something about a Miko…and well shit Sele I was buzzing so I can't remember"

"That Rei chick didn't seem to like you very much" Kari said

They were silent for a moment "you don't think…" Selene began to ask as they all stared at each other "no" they all said after a while

"Didn't she get you you're…?" Robin began to ask the three sat staring at each other again "no" they said with a laugh

"I still would like to know why Malibu Barbie had her arms around me?" Kari hissed throwing a piece of bacon at her friend

Robin shrugged "Honestly honey I _don't _remember, I just remember something about Sele falling, a sexy Doctor and sleep" turning his attention to his half dead roommate he smiled "So sunshine, sleep well?"

Selene shook her head "my head is killing me" she said mimicking her hung over raven haired friend "what happened last night? My memories a little shot, I just remember drinking my cherry blossom and the next thing you know I'm here, feeling as if someone dropped a ten pound bolder on my head"

"Well at less you're alright, we don't remember much either" Robin said laughing "so onto a new topic, what's going on with you and the hunky doctor?"

"Nothing" came her muffled reply as she rubbed her face with her hands "why in god's name would you even ask a stupid question like that? I told you the man is only my client"

Robin reached over and grabbed her hand "Honey I am only looking out for your well being"

"My well being? What would Doctor Chiba have to do with my well being?"

"Everything" he replied with a knowing smile as Kari let out a snort

"Okay you lost me"

"Did you know that by having sex 3 times a week, it will reduce your stress levels and add an extra day to your life?" Selene rolled her eyes knowing were this conversation was going "and let's face it hon, you've been pretty stressed lately"

"What? No I'm not stressed, I'm fine" Selene said brushing off their concern

"Sele, you work nonstop at all of these crazy little jobs, then you turn around and run a bakery…When was the last time you had a good fuck?" Kari said lifting her head up from the table

"I don't need Sex to calm my nerves, and besides I love all my 'little jobs'" She replied shrugging her shoulders and biting into a piece of bacon "anyway how did you come up with this crazy conclusion?"

"Oprah" Robin said proudly the two girls let out a laugh "What? Oprah knows all! I'm telling you one day she will be president, the woman is a god"

Selene laughed "This coming from the man who thinks John Travolta is a god"

"He is! Have you not seen him in Grease, I mean god please, him in those tight leather pants" he began to fan himself with his napkin "err sexy, but enough about my fantasies, back to you" he said snatching the bacon from her hand

"HEY"

"We're worried about you Sele"

"What? Why?" she said in a whine as she tried to snatch the bacon back

"We think your turning into a bit of a workaholic" Kari added

"It's not work if you love it" Selene retorted

"We believe that it's due to your lack of sex" Robin said

"look I appreciate your concern, but honestly for the 100th time I'm happy, I'm fine just because I haven't been in a relationship for over a year doesn't mean I'm unhappy, I'll meet Mr. right one day, so chill" Selene looked at her watch "shit! I have to run" she grabbed a piece of toast and placed it in her mouth as she changed into a floral halter dress with a pair of light wash jeans.

"Lunardian" Mamoru whispered as he looked out to the ocean. _'Leave her be she is not Usagi'_Luna's words played in his mind over and over again like a broken record.

Sighing he took a deep breath and continued on his walk only to be pushed down by something small and heavy and with really bad breath.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry" came a sweet voice; Mamoru froze on the ground _Selene_

"Here let me help-Mamoru?" Selene said in surprise, He took her hand and stood dusting his self off

"You know we really need to stop meeting like this" he said with a nervous laugh

"Yea" she said returning the nervousness "Don't you find it strange how we seem to always run into each other?"

"No" he said casually "more like luck" he said sending her a bright smile making feel week in the knees "I see your out for your walk, care if I join you?" he asked offering to take three of the dog's leases

"that would be…fine" she smiled back.

"I swear to you Haruka" Michiru yelled at the closed door "She's really lunardian!"

"For the last time Michiru, LEAVE ME ALONE!" came an angered cry

"Please Haruka, open the door" Michiru pleaded "you have to listen to me!"

"Usagi is dead! Serenity is DEAD! So STOP torturing me!" the goddess of wind screamed causing Michiru to back away from the door

"What if she's not dead?" Michiru waited a moment "What if she was put under a spell, what if we were all put under a"

The door opened revealing a puffy eyed, upset and tousled Haruka. Michiru continued seeing she needed to speak quickly before her lover locked herself up in her room once more

"What if we were all put under the same spell, to believe that our princess really was dead? Haruka I know that you're sick of everyone bring this up all the time, I know that your miserable without her, but after hearing what the girls had to say about this woman Selene, I swear to you Haruka I strongly believe she's her!" Michiru grabbed her lovers hands "the princess is alive I can feel it"

After dropping the dogs back off with their owners. Mamoru and Selene walked the beach alone,

"So, are doctors like police? You know, police eat doughnuts so do doctors just drink coffee?" she asked licking her chocolate raspberry ice cream cone

Mamoru shook his head as he held his chocolate ice cream "isn't the point of 20 questions, to ask serious questions not random stereotypical ones?" The two laughed

"Alright alright, why'd you choose to be a doctor?"

"My father was one, after he died I decided I wanted to do the same thing…you know save the dying and heal the sick"

"Ahh super hero complex, I see" she replied jokingly

"What about you? Why do all that you do? Why not just work one?"

"ha-ha that's two questions" she teased "but I'll answer them anyway, let's see the dog walking I already told you that one, Astrology as I told you before I grew up with the stuff, Music is just well music" she said with a laugh "there's just something about playing the piano and singing a slow ballad that just calms my nerves, sooths my soul. Dancing and painting…well the same as the music, Teaching because I love kids, it's amazing to me how a child can be so entertained by the smallest of things, their so innocent and full of hope and love…they make you feel it when their around you, like you're a kid again."

"And a chef?"

"Art" she said simple "Anyone can cook a meal, but it take passion and love to create art"

"Wow" Mamoru was spellbound with this woman she was amazing, but he couldn't help but think about Usako and Selene as the same person. Throughout his relationship with his late fiancé she had told him her many dreams, she wanted to become what Selene is now…but it couldn't be true, Selene and Usako couldn't be the same person, he watched his beloved die and be placed in the ground.

"And the second question?" he asked

"Why would you want to work just one job everyday for the rest of your life? Why spend your life sitting around and not enjoying it? I figure I get the best out of life because I live it every day, because of my many 'jobs' I get to meet fun and exciting people, I get to dance through my life free of drama and rules, I live by my own rules and I love it…besides since I was a child I had MANY dreams. I promised myself to always go after my dreams no matter what, so here I am, living my MANY dreams" she said with a laugh.

FLASH BACK

"_Usako." Mamoru asked as he ran his fingers through his lovers golden hair as they lay together one evening. "Tell me what your dreams are? You asked me mine so now tell me yours"_

_Usagi smiled up at her prince "Your gonna laugh at me" she said with a pout_

_Mamoru shook his head and rubbed his nose to hers "I could never laugh at you…well…I won't laugh I promise"_

_Usagi laughed "I don't know"_

"_aww come one, please" he pleaded_

"_Why'd you want to know?"_

_Mamoru shrugged "just do, your such a special person, always smiling and seeing the bright side of things, I just wanted to know what you wanted out of your life, what your dreams where"_

"_I want a lot of things, I have MANY dreams Mamo-chan, MANY" she said laughing "ever since I was a child I have wanted more out of life than anyone else…to be a Teacher, a painter, Musician, Dancer, Chef, Singer and most of all a wife and a mother" she finished with a blush._

"_Well we know the Mother and Wife dream will come true" Mamoru said with a knowing look causing his beloved Usako to blush "but why so many?"_

_Usagi shrugged "I want the best out of life, why sit doing the same thing day after day" she shook her head "no, I want more out of my life, I want to live my life fallowing my dreams, my wants and my desires" she leaned in and kissed her prince "I love you Mamo-chan"_

_END_

"Mamoru?"

"Mamoru!" Mamoru shook his head "uh? Oh sorry Selene, I kinda got stuck in my own thoughts there"

Selene gave him a smirk "you scared me there for a second"

"Sorry"

"Space out much?"

Mamoru nodded "Selene" She looked up at him curiously "are you mad about last night?"

looking confused she shook her head "no, why should I be?" now it was Mamoru's turn to stare at her in confusion "honestly Mamoru I don't remember much before drinking my cherry blossom, I woke up in my bed somehow and had a really bad head ach" she shrugged at the reencounter

_She doesn't remember…_

"_Is she going to be alright Ami?" Mamoru asked before the girls left his house_

"_Just like Usa, she won't remember in the morning"_

"oh well nothing really happened, you just had an allergic reaction to someone thing in the drink…I asked the bartender and he said that the sugar was new…imported so um…that must of caused your reaction…but I had an epi-pen and you were fine, I took you home with your roommates…Robin didn't tell you?"

Selene laughed "Robin, please Mamoru, Robin was buzzed not to mention the possibility that he was on something" Selene waved her hand in the air "anyway I actually have to get back to the kitchen, your daughters figures aren't gonna make themselves" she said laughing

"Oh...okay" he said trying to hide his disappointment as she turned to walk away Mamoru grabbed her wrist turning her around to face him "wait" he took a deep breath '_what are you doing?'_"Would you go out with me tonight? Dinner"

"Um…"

"Just friends I promise a simple dinner"

Selene thought for a moment as Mamoru held his breath "if it's just as friends….alright" she said with a smile backing away slowly " I would love too"

Mamoru couldn't help but smile brilliantly "7…I'll pick you up at 7"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Walking away the two keep turning around smiling sweetly at each other

**Okay so there is the next chapter, I am still working my way through this story, I would like to know how many people think Selene should be Usagi? And how many people want Usagi to stay dead. Please send your replies.**

**Anyway hope you like it please review :o)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello can I help you?" Kari asked politely as Michiru and Haruka made their way into the Bakery.

"We came to try some of your delicious pastries" Michiru said with a sweet smile as Haruka quietly looked around.

"Wonderful, well as you can see from our display case we have a variety of freshly baked pasties, so please pick what you like"

After choosing two pastries' and a coffee Michiru sat down at a small table. She looked over to see her lover staring at a painting "Haruka?"

"Who painted this?" Haruka asked still staring at the painting "excuse me Miss, Who painted this?" Michiru walked over to her love and looked to the painting in question. As she looked at it she gasped "Oh my" she whispered as Kari made her way over to the two

"This?" she asked pointing up at the painting, Haruka nodded her head "oh the chef painted it; she just put it up this morning, beautiful huh?"

"Can I see her?" Haruka asked impatiently

Kari gave her a strange look then shrugged her shoulders "I don't see why not" Kari walked to the door of the kitchen

The painting was indeed beautiful; it was of the sea of Serenity back on the moon. Sitting in the grass was none other than Serenity herself as a young Sailor Uranus sat with her arms wrapped around the young princess's shoulders. In the corner there was a word written in Italian _Amici_"Friends"

"Haruka…."

"I know, and I believe you're right Michiru…"

"What are we going to do? What are we going to say?"

"Calm down Mich-chan it will be alright, we can't come out and say 'Hello We believe you're our princess from a 1000 years ago' she'll think we're insane, we have to act normal, casual"

"Hello, you wanted to see me"

The two turned around quickly to see the Reddish auburn haired chef standing before them. Michiru calmly nodded but unfortunately Haruka forgot her own words on trying NOT to scare the young chef. Without thinking the embraced the young chef tightly, causing the poor girl to stiffen in fright.

Michiru slapped her forehead and rolled her eyes '_so much for being calm'_she quickly pulled her excited friend off the scared painter "I'm so sorry Miss, She just LOVED your painting…it moved her so much you see…um…yea"

Selene nodded backing away from the smiling woman who embraced her, she turned her eyes to the woman who saved her and nodded again "well…um…I'm glad she like it" she said still backing away "well I really have to go, cakes won't make themselves you know" she said with a nervous laugh.

"No please wait" Haruka finally said causing Selene to stop behind her counter, she picked up her rolling pin and held it to her chest for dear life. "Look I'm sorry about hugging you, it's just…your painting" Haruka said pointing to the beautiful piece of art "it's just so beautiful and sweet…how'd you come up with it?"

Selene walked over still holding the rolling pin "I don't know, I just paint what I see"

Michiru stared at the young chef questionably "what you see?"

Selene nodded "yea, when I sleep I have these crazy dreams; a way to deal with them is I paint what I see."

"Can you explain this one to us?" the goddess of the sea asked

"Sure, um…do you know about Mythology and Astrology?"

The two nodded

"Well you know the legend of the moon goddess Selene right?" once again they nodded "this is said to be her granddaughter, Serenity. Princess of the Moon Kingdom, the Silver Millennium. The woman beside her is her best friend, protector and guard Sailor Uranus, princess of Uranus. In my dream I see them laughing and talking by the sea of Serenity…it was such a lovely image I woke up and well here it is"

"I've never heard of the Silver Millennium in mythology or astrology" Michiru pointed out as Haruka just stared at the young chef

"no, that's not in mythology, my mother told me stories about the Silver Millennium, people say it's only stories but I don't believe so, I believe it really happened, something so amazing but yet so tragic had to have been"

Michiru looked to her lover who was still just staring silently at Selene. "Haruka" she whispered

"You have lovely eyes Selene" Haruka said softly her eyes sparkling with tears

Selene didn't know why but for some reason she felt the need to comfort this woman, she placed her rolling pin down and embraced the wind goddess.

After a moment Selene pulled away "I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me, I just felt this need to hug you" she said with a nervous laugh "anyway I have to get back to work, it was nice talking with you two, have a great day"

The two said their goodbyes to the chef and Kari and left

"What were you doing in there?" came an angry familiar voice

Michiru and Haruka turned to find Luna standing in human form.

"Luna?" Michiru whispered

"Don't Luna me! Why were you there? Talking to her?" Luna demanded

"Because we wanted to!" Haruka yelled

Luna shook her head "Michiru I told you NOT to mess with her, to leave her be!"

"Listen Luna you may have control over the inner scouts, but you have NO say with us! We can do and see who was please, without your fucking permission! So mind your own business!"

Luna stared at the wind goddess "how dare you!" Luna hissed

"You know what Luna, fuck off!" Haruka turned and walked away as Michiru sent a apologetic look to the shocked adviser

"Michiru, you must trust me when I tell you not to mess with Selene, it is not I who wishes or commands you and the girls to stay away, just please leave her be" Luna said gently but with pleading eyes

Michiru looked to the disappearing figure of her lover as she turned back to Luna "I'm sorry Luna, but….we can't"

**Okay I know this is short and it leaves you hanging but I have to go to culinary in two hours, plus study for my math exam tomorrow, I wanted to put something up. Anyway I hope you like it and don't worry tomorrow I will be working on the next chapter and I promise it will be longer. Anyway thank you for all the support guys!**

**Bye bye**

**Chichiforever**


	9. Chapter 9

**BANG***BANG

Haruka furiously banged on the bedroom door

**BANG**BANG**

"Open the fucking door Setsuna, I know you're in there!" she screamed

**BANG**BANG**

"We need to talk! Open the damn door"

"Haruka what are you doing?" Michiru demanded "you're going to break the door!"

Haruka shook her head angrily "I don't care! She needs to OPEN THE DOOR!" **BANG**BANG**BANG**

Michiru grabbed her lovers arm, using her strength the water goddess pulled her lover away from the now dented door. "What is wrong with you! I know seeing that painting freaked you out but honestly Haruka, you need to calm down! You know that Setsuna will not tell us about Selene! No one will, we need to do this on our own!"

Haruka knew she was right but still, the guardian of time knew something and she wanted…no…needed to find out.

"I can't just sit around waiting to see if this woman really is her! I need to know" Haruka yelled trying to calm her voice "I'm sorry" she said softly "it's just after seeing that painting and then looking into those eyes…"she shook her head as tears fell "she's her I know she is, and I can't talk to her, hold her, protect her…this isn't fair!" she started to clinch her fist as her angry started to boil over once again.

She turned back to the dented door and yelled "You can't lock yourself in there forever Pluto, Know that I will break that door down eventually and then you WILL tell me what you know!"

Sitting in the dark room huddled in the corner, sat a broken Setsuna. Holding her knees into her chest as her face lay hidden in her arms, crying.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry" she continued to whisper as tears ran from her dark eyes.

"Sailor Pluto" came a familiar voice. Setsuna looked up from her arms and gasped

"Sailor Cosmos….?"

The beautiful Sailor nodded "I know that you carry a heavy burden keeping this secret from her friends, that is why I have brought you orders from our Goddess"

"Orders?"

"Yes, you are to return to your place at the time gate at once, there you will be safe. No one will be able to threaten you or degrade you for your unfortunate fait as guardian of time."

"If that is what my lady wishes of me, then I shall leave straight away"

Setsuna stood up, and with a blink of an eye she was transformed into Sailor Pluto and vanished.

Hotaru sat silently in her room as she heard the commotion of her 'parents'

"Why must we keep this secret? Wouldn't it be best to tell them? Everyone's so miserable and lonely, life just isn't fun anymore with her gone" she said into the darkness

"I am sorry little one but they mustn't know, I have given my orders for everyone to stay their distance from Selene, she is not to be bothered"

"Don't you miss them? Us? Me?" she asked softly as tears fell from her eyes

"I do…very much my child, but you must understand why I have to do this…the little princess will be in too much danger if I was to reappear"

"I know…" she said silently "I'm just so lonely…my parents fight ALL the time, I since Setsuna-mama is gone, Haruka-papa doesn't say much to me anymore and Michiru-mama quite her music, she said that life has taken someone precious there for she no longer believes in filling it with the beautiful notes…"

"Hotaru" the voice was soft and loving "Do not continue to duel on what has happened, but move on with it, accept it, trust me when I say that everything will be alright"

"Please don't go" she begged as the voice started to soften

"Live my sweet, sweet young Shensi, I love you…I will come back to visit you soon"

Then the voice was gone. Hotaru sat now alone in the darkness of her room, feeling empty and depressed.

"What do you mean he seemed overly happy?" Rei asked as she held her cell phone to her ear

"_Like I said Rei, he was smiling ear to ear like some chasseur cat."_

"Maybe he got a promotion?"

"_Rei he's already in change of the whole hospital there's nothing higher…maybe he meet someone?"_

"What? No Ami, he can't…he wouldn't…"

"_Rei its been eight years, he has to move on some time, Usa would have wanted that for him"_

Rei shook her head violently "No, No Ami your wrong! He is supposed to love her! Treasure her for all of time! No one could ever take her place!" her voice laced with anger and frustration as tears ran down her skin

"_Rei stop it right now! It's time for us to move on with our lives! We've sat in sorrow long enough! Usa would be furious with us if she was here now! Life must go on! Just because you're not ready to accept the hard truth doesn't mean that everyone needs to continue living in a fictional reality! She's dead Rei! SHES DEAD!" _

And with that Ami hung up.

Makoto sat happily at Chibiusa School; it was bring your Mom to school day.

"Thank you for coming today Mako-obasan"

"It's my pleasure sweetheart" she said happily as the two turned their attentions to one of Chibiusa classes' mates.

"Hello my name is Momo and this is my mother Kalo, She's a house wife and always has yummy cookies waiting for me at home"

"Very nice Momo-chan, Thank you Kalo-san, okay class next we have Chibiusa-chan and her Oba-san Makoto"

As the two stood in front of the class, all the children were in awe of Makoto's chef uniform. Till one little boy rose his hand "Chibi chan, where's you mother? Why did you bring your Aunt?"

The teacher went to silence him but Chibiusa just shook her head "it's okay Sensei, My mother died when I was born" she said with a sad smile as Makoto placed a gentle hand on her shoulder "but I know she's here" she said placing her small hand on her heart "a really sweet lady told me that she will never leave me, that I can always find her here"

All around the classroom the mothers of the children were seen whipping away tears as they sent sweet smiles to the motherless child.

"This is Mako-obasan, she grew up with my mom, and she also owns her own restaurant Mokusei Tsuki" (Jupiter's Moon)

At the name of the restaurant Chibiusa giggled at the many gasps from around the room

"She is also their head chef" she finished

The class clapped and cheered as the two walked back to their seats.

"Oh Mamoru-san who cares what they say, this is GREAT! It's about time that you moved on." Minako said lounging in his oversized leather couch, which sat nicely in his red and white office.

"I just don't want to start anything, I mean I know that Usako meant the world to everyone, and most of all to me….I just don't want them or you to think I'd stopped loving her…"

"Mamoru, I would never think that…"

"Neither would I" came a soft voice, the two turned to the door way to find the goddess of wisdom Ami.

"Ami…" the two said in unison

Ami nodded "may I come in?" Mamoru nodded as Ami shut the door behind her, she quietly walked over to the oversized photo of Usagi and Mamoru. "It's hard to believe" she said with her back to the two "that it's been eight years"

Minako and Mamoru stayed quiet, they wanted to see were the Ami was going with her thoughts.

"Minako is right, Usa wouldn't want us to be living our lives in such misery…we have done her a great disrespect by living everyday in wretchedness." She turned to face the two, who we were now standing side by side "not any more, I want to honor my friend, live my life with the most joy and excitement that I can muster!"

Minako embraced her friend "thank you" she said over and over again "finally you're seeing what I've been saying for 8 years"

"Mamoru-san" Ami said walking out of her friends embrace "who ever she is, I am happy for you"

Mamoru nodded and gave her a appreciative smile

"Now enough with the emotional stuff" she said waving her hands in the air and turning to Minako "Tell me all out her!" she said happily

"Wait? Why Minako why not ask me?"

Ami laughed at her prince "Your terrible with gossip, and anyway I want to hear it from Minako she is better at telling stories"

Minako smiled proudly

"No fucking way?" Robin screamed as he lay comfortable on his roommates bed "doctor Mcsexy?"

Selene nodded as she lay next to him

"Finally" he said with a smile "I thought I was going to have to lock you two up in that bakery of yours"

Selene laughed "thank god it didn't come to that, but like I said it's not a date"

"Oh please honey it's a date"

"No its not, we're just two friends having a bit to eat"

"Date"

"No"

"Date"

Selene picked her pillow up and threw I at robins face "NO"

**Okay, so the Date is the next chapter, I hope this one was alright, I know that I keep leaving you in suspense or wonder, but I promise soon everything will be reveled :o)**


	10. Chapter 10

Darien sat nervously as he waited in the very colorful condo for Selene. Every few minutes he would see a very cheerful Robin peek his head around the wall, as if to check if he was still there, then he would run off laughing.

Sitting across from him glaring was a very intimidating Kari, who was dress in black, with black leather gloves and military back boots. She glared at him with warning, which made Mamoru scoot to the far end of the couch.

"You hurt her I'll kill you" she said in a dark voice, Mamoru nodded in understanding, but she wasn't finished "no really if you HURT her in any way! _Anyway I __**will**_ and _**can **_**kill**_you_" she said glancing over at a shovel and a box of kerosene and matches that sat on the dining room table. Mamoru looked to where she glanced and he chocked on his own saliva.

'_Shit! She's worse than Usako's dad'_Mamoru nodded again _'when did that get there?'_he thought as he faced Kari once again

"Okay everyone" Robin said cheerfully as he walked into the room Mamoru stood up holding fresh cut white lilies.

"Awwww are those for me? You shouldn't have" he said as he walked up to Mamoru and took the flowers from him before he could protest as Robin walked into the kitchen.

Mamoru was ready to speak when Selene came out "Sorry to keep you waiting" she said with a nervous smile.

Mamoru was frozen, staring at Selene, she was breathtaking.

She wore a Cream lace over lay shift dress that fell nicely to her knees, with a pair of goddess cream sandals. Her hair was down in waves as a cream silk rose sat nicely in her hair.

"Wow" he said finally

"Thank you…."she said with a blush as she looked around to see Kari still glaring at Mamoru, then at the tools to kill him on the dining room table. She turned to the kitchen to find Robin standing there holding lilies, which she knew was for her, but she'll never get to have. "Kari get your murder weapons off my table"

"I was just proving a point" Kari retorted as she glared at Mamoru placing her fingers at her throat, showing him she would cut his throat open, emphasizing her point.

Selene walked over and grabbed his hand "Thank you for the flowers, they look lovely, now how about we get out of here and start our FRIENDLY night-"

"DATE" Robin yelled from the kitchen, Mamoru laughed

"Let's go" she said annoyed

"So what was that all about? You know the Friendly night/date issue?" he asked as they walked along the side walk.

"Oh that" she said with a laugh "I told them this was a friend night, not a date but Robin swears it's a date"

"I would like it to be a date" Mamoru said in a soft but sweet voice, Selene stopped staring at him

"Mamoru…"

"All my friends believe this is a date…so does my daughter, she wouldn't let me leave the house unless I was properly color coordinated…I even had to go out and buy new clothes because she said I was an embarrassment" he said as the two laughed "but that's beside the point all that matters is what we think, I would like this to be more than just a friendly night out"

"I'll tell you what, your daughters party is in a week, why not just wait and have our first date after her party"

Mamoru shook his head "or how about we have five dates this week, if everything goes well than you can be my date to her party…I'm going as the prince of earth and need a princess to accompany me"

Selene thought about it for a moment "okay, I love dressing as a princess anyway" she said with a shrug and a smile.

"Okay it's a deal"

"But if I don't enjoy myself than I can easily back out"

"Oh trust me Selene you'll enjoy yourself" he said with a charming smile

The two shook hands and continued on their walk to the beach "I thought we were having dinner?" she asked as they walked the cool sand

"We are" Mamoru said simple as they came upon a picnic blanket, adorn with candles, fine china, wine glasses and a picnic basket. "Our dinner my lady"

Selene was shocked she stared at the beautiful setting; she looked up and noticed the moon sparkling down on the picnic spot. "Mamoru…this is beautiful" she whispered as he helped her sit on the sand.

Mamoru shook his head as he whispered in her ear "it's not the only thing that's beautiful" Selene blushed as Mamoru took his seat

"Why Mamoru aren't you a flirt" she said with a giggle

"Well it's true" he said opening the picnic basket "We have Fresh Italian bread and olive oil, Chicken and Sun-Dried Tomatoes Pasta, Salad with Italian dressing and a Spumoni for dessert as for the Wine, Pinot Grigio."

"Wow, Mamoru did you make this?" she asked stunned

Mamoru nodded "yes, but it also helps when your child's Aunt is the most famous chef in Tokyo" he said with a laugh

Selene nodded "it smells amazing"

The two started to eat their dinner

"How did Chibiusa take the news of you going on a 'date'?"

"She was surprisingly happy, very excited. She actually fell onto the couch saying 'it's about time'" Mamoru said laughing "the girls took the news well too, well some of them did"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Minako had been trying to get all of us to move on with our lives after Chibiusa's mother past away, she kept saying that it was disrespect to Usako's memory to live in the past and not enjoy life. Usako lived life for everything it could give her, always smiling and never letting anything get her down…well Ami seemed to accept it today, she was very excited to hear about our 'date'

But before I left the house Rei called and well…long story short she isn't happy…"

"Oh, well I don't want to put a rift in between you and your friends" Selene said worried

"Don't worry about it Selene, Rei was just closer to Usako than the other girls, they had a special relationship that only two of her sen-friends shared with her. Both Haruka and Rei are still not able to move on; they don't want to accept the hard truth that she isn't coming back"

"I like how you act as if I know or remember who these girls are" she said with a smile

"Oh sorry" Mamoru said quickly feeling like an idiot

"Oh no" she said shaking her head "I didn't mean it in a bad way, I like that your comfortable enough to express your thoughts without, well much thought" she said laughing

The two cleaned up their mess and decided to lay in the sand staring up at the full moon

"I always feel so relaxed and calm when I star at the moon, isn't that weird?" she said with a giggle as her eyes stayed on the round beauty above them

Mamoru shook his head "I don't think it's weird, everyone has something that relaxes them, for me it's a rose garden, there's just something about the aroma and beauty of a rose just calms me down, like you and the Moon."

The two laid staring at the glorious moon in silence, but not an uncomfortable silence, it was one that was sweet.

**Knock**Knock** "Rei sweetie please open the door" Makoto begged as she knocked softly on the fire goddesses door "I know that your upset Rei but Minako and Ami are right, Usa wouldn't want this for us"

"She's not gone Makoto!" Rei screamed back

"Rei stop this, you know that she is"

"No she's not Makoto! If you wish to give up as the others have then so be it"

"Rei…" Makoto whispered as Minako came up and pulled her away from the door

"Just give her some time Mako"

In the fire goddesses room Rei sat before her prayer shrine to the fallen Moon Princess "I know your still here with us Serenity, and I won't give up till I find you"

"Rei"

Rei turned around to see Luna jumping onto her bed "Luna?" Rei questioned

"You need to stop Rei" Luna demanded "Stop your payers and stop your search"

"What?"

"You heard me Rei, I have orders to put a stop to your search, accept Usagi is dead and move on with your life"

"No, Luna I will not! Who is this person who is giving orders? And why does it matter if I continue to search? I mean if you all believe she's dead they why should it matter if I continue to search for someone who isn't around to be found? Unless there is something you're hiding"

"She is hiding something" came a voice from the dark side of the room

"Uranus" Luna glared

"Neptune" Rei stared "what do you mean she's hiding something?"

"Usagi is alive"

"Stop it!" Luna screamed "Stop it now! If you do not stop I am ordered to take your powers!"

The three gasped "What? Why?" Rei demanded standing up "Why is it so important we leave the possibilities of Usagi being alive alone?"

"It just is" Luna said frustrated "Why can't you accept that she is dead and leave it be, the others have!"

"Because she NOT dead!" Uranus yelled

"Yes she IS!" Luna yelled back

Uranus charged at the small cat before she could harm the small cat, she was stopped "Saturn?"

"Do not harm her!" Saturn said in an even tone of authority

"Why do you protect her? Usagi is alive; she knows it and won't allow us to bring her back!"

"It is against our ladies wishes, she orders us to leave the situation alone, or great consequences will be unleashed!"

"Saturn what are you talking about?" Neptune said calming pulling her lover behind her

"Don't you dare Saturn" Luna growled

"They must know Luna, if they do not than I am afraid they will continue their search, powers or not"

"What are you saying Saturn?" Rei asked trying to push her temper down.

"If Usagi comes back Small Lady will parish"

A grasp was heard throughout the room

"No, Saturn you have to be mistaken" Neptune said in shock

Saturn shook her head "No I am not; Goddess Selene herself gave the command"

"But goddess Selene is…" Rei began but quieted down as the information sat in her mind

"Yes Mars, She is part of our beloved princess"

"Saturn that is enough, we must go" Luna said glaring at the young soldier.

Saturn nodded before disappearing with Luna.

"So she really is alive…" Rei said silently

Neptune shook her head "this makes no sense" she said confused

"Why?" Rei asked

"Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon are two of Usagi's souls…They are what makes Usagi who she is…but if you break it down more Princess Serenity also had two souls Amaterasu the goddess of the sun, and Selene goddess of the Moon…Sailor Moon as well has two souls, Sailor Phoenix and Sailor Cosmos…"

"So you're telling me that Usagi was carrying 6 souls?...what does it all mean?" Rei asked as she stared at a photo of Usagi and her on their first day in high school

"what made Usagi's soul was the six that she possessed, without them she wouldn't be one…and from what Saturn had just said Goddess Selene is the one giving orders, meaning…" before Uranus could finish Rei interrupted

"The souls have separated" Rei looked up at the two Shensi when it finally hit her "that means Usagi is now living on earth as a normal person, the person she would have been if she was never resurrected as the fallen princess…or Sailor Moon"

The two nodded "and we know who she is" Neptune added

"What? Who?" Rei asked excitedly

"Selene" Uranus finished

**Alright everyone here is the new chapter, I just wanted to say I know that I leave my chapters with questions to be asked, in a 'I need to know what happens' type of way, but that's how I write my stories. Anyway just to recap**

_**Usagi is made up of two people the reincarnated princess of the moon Princess Serenity and the champion of love and Justice Sailor Moon. Now each of these people has two souls that make up them selves**_

_**Princess Serenity carries the souls of Goddess**____**Amaterasu – The Japanese Goddess of the sun—and Goddess Selene of the Moon**_

_**Sailor Moon carries the souls of the worriers Sailor**____**Phoenix—(Who I made up) is the warrior of the moon and sun the powers of both combined and Sailor cosmos—is the strongest Shensi known to man and will become the future Sailor Moon after she becomes Neo-Queen Serenity)**_

_**Selene is what Usagi would have been if she was just born as normal everyday human. But still carries the traits of Usagi.**_

**There is a reason for the dreams, and for everything else but you'll have to wait for the next chapter :o) I am going to be drawing my characters out, I have a drawing I did on my profile of Chibiusa and Kousagi if you care to look :o) anyway I want to thank you all for your support and just really thank you for the reviews they really make my day :o) thank you so much.**


	11. Chapter 11

Floating in space above the Earth two figures stand glaring down at the beautiful blue planet. Sailor Cosmos—who looks like she does in the Manga—and Sailor Phoenix—her hair a red with orange highlights in the traditional 'Meatball' style, lined with white pears. Her eyes a sparkling sapphire outlined in a crimson red, in the middle of her forehead a golden crescent moon sat. Her Scout uniform was a white sleeveless baby doll with white sailor choker, her legs were adorn with white boots that ended at her knees outlined in red, her back was adorn with huge Red and orange wings.

"They figured it out" Phoenix said bitterly

"Cool it Phoenix" Cosmos said with a smirk

"Cool it? Cos they figured it out! They're going to ruin everything"

"Just trust me Phoenix, trust me"

"What will the princess say?"

"We are meeting with her within the hour to discuss what is to be done"

"Saturn had no right" Phoenix growled

"She did the right thing, if not they would have continued to search regardless of powers"

Walking into her condo stood two familiar faces, there stood a very enthusiastic Robin and a glaring Kari.

"Hi guys" she said standing in the door way

"Oh my god did he kiss you?" Robin asked excited "wait where is he?" he asked looking around

"Home" she said shutting the door

"WHAT?" he screamed "you have got to be kidding me Sele! I was hoping to walk in to your room 'accidentally' seeing a naked doctor in all his glory!" He whined as Selene rolled her eyes and Kari covered his mouth to shut him up

"One more word and I hide your stash!" she warned

"Thank you" Selene said sitting on her couch and taking her shoes off.

"Just tell, me do I get to use my weapons?"

"No"

"Damn it! I never get to have any fun, well I'm heading to my bed now, good night"

"Goodnight Manson" Selene called out to her gloomy friend. She turned to the quiet Robin "Now let's go to bed nosy ass"

_Dream_

_Serenity stood behind a white pillar gazing at the young prince of earth as he trained with his generals, Blue eyes met for a moment, enough for Endymion to be distracted giving__Kunzite__an advantage, She let out a laugh as she watch Endymion fall to the ground. The young prince turned to the moon princess as she walked over to him giving a high five to the proud general_

"_Why thank you dear princess" Kunzite said kissing her hand_

"_My pleasure sir"_

"_That was just low" Endymion said grabbing Serenity and bringing her to the ground as the two laughed hysterically_

Selene sat up "Mamoru…"

Mamoru walked into his house smiling, he quietly closed the door and turned to a sleeping Artemis. Walking up the stairs he quietly walked into his daughter's room and watched her as she sleep peacefully holding on to a stuffed rabbit Usagi bought her before she was born. Pulling the blanket over his sleeping daughter as he gave a soft kiss to her forehead "I love you muffin" he whispered

"I love you too daddy" came the sleeping voice of the small princess

Mamoru smiled as he walked out the bedroom and in to his own. Sitting on his bed he placed his hands over his face. He had had the most amazing night with an amazing woman, but he couldn't help and think of the similarities between Selene and Usako.

'_I know that's wrong of me to date her because she reminds me of Usako but…I can't help it, I miss you so much Usako more than I can stand, now here is this woman who is so much like you in so many ways…I can't pass this up…she makes me feel like there's a part of you here…forgive me my love'_he thought.

Sitting around a large table sat six beautiful women. Sailor Phoenix, Sailor cosmos sitting either side of Sailor Moon, as Goddess Selene and Goddess Amaterasu sat on either side of Princess Serenity.

"We cannot allow them to continue with their mission to bring Usagi back" Phoenix growled slamming her fist onto the round table

"Phoenix is right we have to do something" Cosmos agreed

"Don't they understand that the small princess will be killed if we were to combine again?" Amaterasu asked

Amaterasu the goddess of the sun wore the traditional 'meatball' style hair but unlike Serenity who was a creamy pearl and Selene who was Silver, her hair was a golden color—Serenity looks like she does in the Manga except her hair is a creamy pearl, Selene looks just like Neo Queen Serenity but with silver hair same dress—Amaterasu dress was a mix between princess Serenity and Neo Queen's dress but its color was a gold and white—Her eyes shined a beautiful blue outlined in gold.

Serenity shook her head "They do not know the exact reasons why the small princess would be in danger"

"They were only told she would parish if Usagi was to come back" Sailor Moon added

"We should tell them" Selene spoke up

Serenity turned to the moon goddess "we cannot do that!"

"Serenity, we must, this does not mean we must tell them everything but they must know the reason why our small princess would be in danger"

"Venus, Jupiter and Mercury have accepted her death, the only ones we need to concern ourselves with is Mars, Uranus, Neptune and _Endymion_" Cosmos said looking around at everyone "He must stop dating her, being around him is causing to many images, memories to awaken"

"Maybe we were wrong" the group turned to Moon "hear me out…Goddess Fortuna came to Usagi before small lady was born to inform us of her impending death if Usagi stayed alive"

"Yes we know this but why would you say we were wrong in our decision?" Selene asked

"Well, what if we would have told the others, maybe they could have helped Usagi…maybe there was something they could have done"

Everyone stayed quiet staring at each other

"Hotaru we went too far!" Luna yelled as she stood in her human form in front of the seemingly calm Senshi "you said to much!"

"What did you expect me to do Luna? They were only going to continue to search, they know its Selene, and they know she's Usagi!"

"It doesn't matter Hotaru, we had orders!"

"I'm tired of the damn orders Luna, maybe if we were told from the get go we could have prevented this, we could have helped!"

"That is enough Saturn"

"Selene-sama…" Hotaru whispered

Goddess Selene stood before the two "you are to come with me" was all she said before they disappeared

"Were are we?" Mars asked looking around "it seems so familiar"

"That's because you have been here before, please lady Mars do not tell me you have forgotten"

Mars turned quickly at the familiar voice, her eyes opened wide in surprise "Serenity" she breath softly as tears came to her eyes

"Uranus, Neptune, Mars" She said nodding "it is great to see you once again my friends" The girls ran to their princess and embraced her "oh how I have missed you all"

"I knew it; I told them you were alive! I knew it!" Mars said excitedly

"Wait but if you've been here this whole time, why haven't you come back to us? Why did you make us believe you were dead?"

"Uranus, Mars, you two forget what we already discussed, Usagi's souls have split, Serenity is not Usagi she's just Serenity princess of the Moon kingdom"

"You are correct Neptune, though it saddens me to say you are correct."

"But why?" Mars asked

"All questions will be answered soon enough, now please come with me to the board room, the others should be here by now"

"Others?"

"Yes, Pluto, Saturn and Luna"

"But what of Venus and the others? Mamoru? Your daughter?"

"Patience Uranus, your questions will be answered in due time"

"Painting? That must mean you had one of your dreams last night" Robin said gazing at the canvas "he resembles doctor Mcsexy"

"He does, doesn't he?"

"Soo what was this one about?"

"My dream last night was strange…you know how normally I tell you I'm just watching the girl named Serenity…" Robin nodded as he handed his friend a cup of coffee "well, this time I was her….it's so weird Robby it felt so familiar as if like Déjà vu or something"

"Maybe your date went so well last night you dreamed of the two of you as these star cross lovers"

Selene took a seat next to him and stared at the painting of Endymion "maybe you're right"

"Oh course I am, now spill, how was it?" he asked shaking her shoulder

"Okay okay, it was….amazing, so perfect Robby, we had a romantic picnic on the beach it was just soo…Jane Austin"

"ooo I see Mr. Darcy" he said with a laugh

Waving her hand in the air "anyway I'm seeing him in two hours" she said jumping up and changing into a pair of light wash jeans and a white tank top.

"What? Oh my god I feel as if my heart will stop" he said dramatically as he placed his hand over his heart and fell to the floor, Selene just laughed

"Drama queen"

"Uranus, Neptune Mars?" Pluto asked confused as Serenity brought the soldiers in

"Pluto?" they asked in unison

"Now, there will be no fighting" Cosmos said gazing at Uranus with a stern stare "Please all of you take your seats" The five girls took their seat across a large rectangular table. Sitting on the other side were the six souls of Usagi, standing behind Serenity was Luna, in human form.

"I know that this is a shock for you all, seeing us" Serenity began "but please understand it was the only way to save small lady"

"Save her from what? Everyone keeps saying they had to save her but yet no one has bothered to tell us what exactly their trying to save her from" Uranus said frustrated

"As the princess stated to you before, your questions will be answered now please do not interrupt again" Phoenix warned, Haruka nervously nodded as she sat back in her chair

"As I was saying, two days before Usagi gave birth to small lady, Goddess Fortuna paid her a visit…"

"The goddess of destiny" Mars whispered

Serenity nodded "she informed Usagi of her daughter's impending death…the reasons behind her fate was that Fortuna's father Jupiter….yes Makoto's Great Great Grandfather, felt that a child of such power should never be born

So, he ordered Fortuna to have the child's life end the moment it is born… Fortuna had no choice but to fallow orders."

"Jupiter has always been jealous of the moon, and its power, he felt that his grandchildren should be the ones to inherit such power not the Lunarians, so when he saw in the fabrics of time that there would be a child who would one day become even stronger than Sailor Cosmos, his jealously was turned into pure detestation and disgust"

"I thought Usagi would be the strongest soldier ever that nothing or no one could ever past her?" Mars asked confused and worried for her small god child.

Pluto nodded "yes that would be true, if Usagi and Mamoru never bore children"

"Pluto's right, Endymion carries the Golden Crystal of earth, as I carry the silver crystal, but what Usagi did not know is that she also carried the Celestite Crystal of the sun. Giving Small lady a mix of all three crystals called the Kyanite crystal. Once she reached the age of 16 the young princess would have also gained the powers of Sailor Moon, Sailor Phoenix, Sailor Terren—the sailor of earth—and upon her Mother's Death Sailor Cosmos, making her the ultimate sailor Shensi in all the galaxy"

"So what now? I mean obviously Jupiter's plans were royally fucked up, excuse the language, but I mean what happens now? And what is keeping him from killing Chibiusa now?"

"Jupiter was furious when he found out about the trade, he locked up Fortuna down in the cells of his castle, but from what we were able to find out he is overly joyful about the death of Usagi, there will be no one to teach the small princess how to awaken or use her new powers" Sailor Moon answered

"But what he failed to calculate was us separating, and sending Luna to train and help small lady with her growing powers…he wouldn't kill the young princess now, it would tip the scale of good and evil dramatically" Goddess Selene added

"But what do we do about him? There's got to be something we can do"

"Uranus, you cannot destroy a fate, they are immortal" Neptune said quietly

"So tell us how Selene fits into all this" Mars asked seeing the frustration in Uranus's eyes

"Using our powers, we decided to give Usagi something she had always wanted, a normal life" Serenity said with a smile "we wanted to give Usagi the life she would have had if she was not tied to this destiny, if she was just some everyday human girl"

"But our powers could only do so much that is why she is the same age that Usagi would be now. But everything she does, everything she is, is what Usagi would have been, given the chance of a normal life…we were able to give her the memories of what it would have been like as a child…think of it has a second chance" Sailor moon looked to the girls sitting in front of her, her heart breaking, she knew that they missed their friend and leader Usagi, but this was the way it had to be.

"I know that you miss her" Serenity said quietly "we miss her too, we are not as strong as we were when we were one person…but if Usagi was to come back Jupiter would cut the life line to small lady…so until we figure out a way to stop him we must stay as we are…"

"What about Mamoru? He's falling for Selene…"Mars yelled

"We know this Mars, and I will be paying a visit to him myself…every time he's around her, her visions and dreams become more real…its pulling us back…"

"You can't princess it will destroy him, if he saw you again it would only cause him more pain" Mars insisted

"What else do you expect me to do Mars? I can't just sit here! The longer they are together the more we are pulled into one body, and if that happens Chibiusa will die!" Serenity yelled as she stood face to face with the young fire goddess.

"There's got to be something we can do" Uranus mumbled

"What if we all combined our powers?" Neptune said "all of us nine scouts, plus all of you, Mamoru and Chibiusa!"

"Small lady will not fight!" Serenity yelled "We have been working on a plan for the past eight years Neptune, though the idea is good, it will not work, you all will just die after the battle with your lose of energy"

"Then what is this plan?" Mars asked

**I know this is a bad place to stop but I need to think on how I'm ending this, yes this is now coming to its end, the next chapter will be worked on today. I hope you like it and I hope it explains things clear enough, if not let me know. Thank you again for all the support :o)**


	12. Chapter 12

"So what is this plan?"Mars asked

"We cannot kill an immortal, but we can fight him. The rule is that if an immortal God is defeated in battle than his heir is to take his place" Moon began "we attack him, it's what we have been training for these past eight years, we defeat him and set his daughter Fortuna free, and so she may take her father's place…"

"What if you lose?" Neptune asked nervously, Serenity stood and exited the room

"Than we hand over our power" Phoenix said casually

''Hey Mamoru!" Selene waved as he walked over to her "Glad you could make it" she said jokingly

"Well you know I had to meet this amazing woman for a date today, so I figured I'd head over here and wait, say you haven't seen her have you?"

Selene playfully punched him on the arm "well I'm waiting for this charming man I meet yesterday, have you seen him? A devilishly handsome and very sweet?"

Mamoru laughed "maybe we can find them together" the two held hands as they walked over to Selene's car "so an airport?"

"What? You've never sat on the outside of an airport, while the planes passed by over your head? It's amazing" She said jumping on top of her jeep.

Mamoru followed suit, and soon enough a plane went over their heads, causing the wind to blow them back against the car. After a while of laughing and talking about random things such as, why can't penguins fly? Can you eat ice cream upside down? And how many licks does it _really_ take to get to the center of a tootsie pop? Yes I know really random things to talk about.

As the two lay on the jeep they found their selves staring into each other's eyes. Then it happened, they kissed.

The kiss started out simple and sweet, then turned into one of passion, by the time the two came up for air the sun was setting. They once again returned to a passionate make out session when Mamoru let out a moan that caused Selene to push him away.

"Usako" he moaned as Selene opened her eyes in horror

"Oh my god" she said as she pushed him away from her "you…Oh my god!"

"Selene I-I'm sorry"

"Mamoru please tell me you haven't been interested in me because I somehow remind you of your dead girlfriend?" there was no answer "Oh my god, Oh MY GOD, I can't believe this…" she jumped off the jeep running her hands through her hair "get off my car, I'm leaving"

"Wait Selene please, it's just your so much like her…"

"No Mamoru I'm NOT her! I'm ME! MEEE! Here I am thinking 'this guys really like me' for once I found a great guy who's totally into me….but no he's not in to ME because of who I am, but because in some SICK way I remind him of his DEAD GIRLFRIEND!"

"Please, I really care about you that is the truth"

"The truth? The truth? Where is the truth Mamoru? WHERE? You have been totally scheming! This whole time! I'm finished...Whatever this is that we have going on is over, don't ever come near me again!"

Selene slammed her car door ignoring Mamoru's pleads for her to stop; instead she took off to her apartment.

Mamoru walked into his apartment head hung low, Chibiusa had called earlier asking to sleep over a classmates house, so he was alone in every since of the word.

"Do not feel alone Mamoru" Mamoru lifted his head from his hands looking around in the dark room "you are not hearing things, it is me, Serenity"

"Serenity" Mamoru whispered his face a mask of shock

Serenity nodded as she walked into his line of sight "it's been far too long, love"

Mamoru stood slowly feeling that his eyes were playing tricks on him "but…how?" his voice shaky

"I am not your 'Usako' Mamoru…I am merely Serenity, princess of the Moon kingdom…" she said sadly

Mamoru shook his head stopping in his tracks "I don't understand Usako is Serenity…how could you not be her?"

"Please sit prince we, have a lot to discuss"

Selene slammed her door shut, toughing her purse on to the couch screaming in annoyance

"Whoa, hey there little miss pissy pants what's got your panties all in a bunch?" Robin asked walking out of his room

Selene paced her living room back and forth "that no good GRRR" she screeched as she threw a pillow at the wall

"Hey! Don't take your tantrum out on the day core…now tell me what's going on?"

"He only dated me because I looked like HER!" she screamed, only leaving a confused faced robin staring back at her

"Her?"

"Yes HER, his EX-GIRLFRIEND!"

"Oh"

"I can't believe this is happening! This is why I don't date clients!"

"Sele, do you want me to go get Kari? You know she's wanted to use her new shovel"

Selene shook her head helpless, sitting on her couch "no, I'm just going to finish his daughter's birthday order and then he's out of my life forever"

Robin sat next to his devastated friend and placed his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulders "Cookies and Cream?"

"Double chocolate fudge" she said sadly as Robin got up and came back with two tubes of ice cream with spoons.

"You can't possible think we're just going to sit here and allow you all to fight this guys without our help?" Uranus asked

"Uranus is right, I'm sure if we put our combined powers in, all NINE of us, including Mamoru we could help you defeat him!" Neptune said hopeful

"Then we could get Usagi back" Mars said smiling

Goddess Selene shook her head "it's not that easy, we gave Usagi a second chance at life, to have a life away from the craziness this destiny brings….she's truly happy now…"

"Truly happy my ass!"

"Rei!" Pluto hissed

"Shut up Pluto! You know what I am so sick of this! Usagi has a daughter! This daughter!" she said slamming down a photo of the 7 year old child "She would want nothing more than to be with her child! And do you not remember the love she has for her prince? For Mamoru? Forget about us, think about them! Mamoru has loved Usagi for over 1000 years! She is his life his everything, little Usagi misses her mother, she wants her mother, SHE NEEDS HER MOTHER!" Mars allowed the tears to fall from her eyes "I get that that girl Selene is what Usagi has always wanted, but dreams change! I'm sure if Usagi was here now she would tell you her dream is to be with her family, raise her little girl and love and marry the man she loves!"

"I agree with Mars" Saturn said walking up to the table "we will do whatever it takes to bring Usagi back that being said, this has gone on long enough, our mission is to protect Serenity there for if she is to head into battle she will head into battle with her scouts along her side!"

"Very well then, head back to your home we will inform the princess of your choice. Call the remainder scouts…she will inform them of the battle"

"Thank you goddess Amaterasu, we will be waiting" Pluto said with a bow as Uranus, Mars, Neptune and Saturn left for earth fallowed by Luna.

"How are you here Serenity? And how are you not Usako?" Mamoru asked holding on to the princess's hand

She smiled at his touch "Usagi as you know, is my reincarnation…she carried my soul, and the soul of Sailor Moon…what you did not know and neither did she, is that Usagi is made up of six combined souls" Serenity went on to explain everything to Mamoru "This is why she 'died' during childbirth…to protect small lady.."

"Why wasn't I ever told? Why did she not think it wise to tell ME?" he said angrily

"As I said before Mamoru, God Jupiter is an immortal, and Usagi was not strong enough to defeat him….her other souls were not awakened yet, there for leaving her no choice, but like I said she never really 'died' a person cannot live without ones soul…so when she decided to trade her life for the life of your child, Fortuna helped her in the separation of her souls, therefore allowing us to still live but not as Usagi. "

"I have a feeling this has something to do with Selene, the Chef I've been seeing….was seeing"

Serenity nodded "Mamoru, I came here today to tell you to stop seeing her, but I already know what happened earlier today at your date…you were right Mamoru, to believe her to be Usagi…"

Mamoru looked at the young princess confused

"After we split from Usagi's body we all decided to grant a wish, Usagi had always wished for a normal life, so we gave her it. Selene is the woman Usagi would have been if not forced into a life of destiny…and war"

Mamoru understood he had always known that Usagi wished to be just an everyday human girl.

"But…I need to warn you Mamoru, you cannot see her any longer, when you are around her you trigger memories of the past to come back to her, something our powers cannot stop. The more she remembers the more we begin to be sucked back into one body, and if that happens before we get to defeat God Jupiter than small lady will be killed"

Mamoru felt his heart stop at the words, "I won't let anything happen to our daughter Serenity….I swear to you on my life"

Serenity nodded as she lightly touched his face "how I've missed you" she whispered

Mamoru felt his eyes begin to water "I've missed you as well" he said closing his eyes and becoming Endymion "more than I can even say love"

"Endy…" she whispered as silver tears ran down her face, the two leaned in and kissed, a slow and sweet kiss. Serenity embraced her love "I wish Usagi could be here" She whispered

Endymion only nodded "she will once this battle is over right?"

Serenity only shook her head "I have no idea love, no idea"

"So what do I do about the girls?"

"Let us not worry about that at this moment, I just want to spend this time in your arms"

Endymion smiled as he lifted her chin to his face and kissed her more passionately. Soon the two were laying on the couch Endymond shirtless on top of his moon princess, "I have dreamt of you every day for the past eight years, my love" he said as he gently pushed away her bangs, they shared one last kiss before being interrupted.

Serenity pushed up away from Endymion as she pulled out her communicator "Yes, Phoenix?" Mamoru raised an eyebrow

"Are you with the prince?"

"Yes"

"Good, the scouts are on their way" Phoenix informed Serenity of what had happened during the meeting after she has left. As soon as the conversation was over there was knock at the door, Mamoru went and answered it as five very determined girls walked in fallowed by three very confused girls.

Rei, Haruka, Hotaru, Michiru and Setsuna walked and sat happily by Serenity as Makoto, Ami and Minako just stared in shock. Mamoru sat in his black leather chair at the head of the room, staring up at the three shocked faces.

"Ladies, I thought you had told them?" Serenity asked the five scouts that sat on either side of her.

Rei nodded "we did, but they didn't believe us"

"So it's true?" Minako stuttered

"We really are going into a battle?" Makoto stuttered

Ami who tried to find her voice shook her head "how…wha…I…this…you" she finished as she pointed at the princesses

"Have a seat ladies and we will continue" Serenity said with a giggle, the three nodded as they clumsily took their seats. Before the princess could start Makoto stood up

"Wait! What about Chibiusa? What if she comes down and sees Serenity? It will break her heart! We shouldn't be here"

"Calm down Makoto, Chibiusa is at a friend-"

"Daddy"

Mamoru heard his daughters voice from the front door and panicked he picked up the small blanket from his chair and threw it over Serenity, who let out a small cry.

"Sorry princess but...Please don't move"

"Mamoru she looks like a blanket with legs!" Rei yelled as Chibiusa walked into the living room

"Whoa, um…hi" she said as she looked around at all her Aunts who seemed somehow panicked.

"Pumpkin, why are you here? I-I thought you were staying at your friends house?" he asked trying to hide the panic in his voice, but was failing miserably.

Chibiusa pulled out the small locket from her pocket "it's gone" she said with tears falling down her face "Mommy's crystal that was in the locket is gone" she opened the locket "I was sitting in Momo's room when it fell from my neck and onto the floor, it opened up and then disappeared, but was replaced by this weird pink crystal….and it's been glowing ever since!" her tears had subsided as panic started to rip its way through the small girls veins

"Then as I was getting my stuff together to come home my head started to hurt, and when I looked in the mirror" she took a white hat she was wearing off "this was on my forehead" The group gasped, sitting on the small princesses head was none other than the moon sign. "I can't get it to go away! Not only that but I keep hearing this name OVER AND OVER again in my head!"

"What name sweetie?" Makoto asked as she knelt by the frantic child

"Kyanite"

**So hope this is alright, anyway I will putting the next chapter up shortly and just to answer some questions now, Chibiusa WILL see Serenity, a blanket with legs is just not normal….. :o)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Kyanite" They all repeated

Chibiusa looked around the room confused "do you know what it means?"

"It's your crystal" Serenity said from under the sheet

Chibiusa looked around till her eyes fell on the sheet with legs "Daddy, why is there someone hiding under that blanket?"

Mamoru looked to the girls panicked "um…what person hiding under a blanket?..."

Chibiusa rolled her eyes and pointed at the blanket with legs "there dad, right there…the one you're standing in front of"

"Mamoru, we might as well tell her" Rei said grabbing the sheet

"Tell me what?"

Before Mamoru could protest Rei pulled the sheet off Serenity. Chibiusa just stared at the woman sitting behind her father. Makoto—who was still kneeling at the young girl—placed a gentle hand on the young princesses shoulder "Chibiusa you alright?"

There was no answer

"Chibiusa?" Ami asked

Still no answer

Serenity and Chibiusa just stared at each other neither of them making a move.

"Is this…some kinda joke?" Chibiusa asked in a shaky voice "this isn't funny" she added shaking her head as tears sprung to her eyes

"Sweet pea let us explain" Mamoru said stepping close to his daughter, but she only took a step back.

"Stop, don't…I can see she's not my mother…but is…why is she here? This isn't funny…my mother's dead, every part of my mother is dead…she's not supposed to be here…"

"Chibiusa-"

"Stop Aunt Makoto, I want Luna, where is she?" Chibiusa demanded

"Right here princess" Chibiusa turned around her eyes falling on Luna, standing at the stairs in her human form. Chibiusa ran into her advisers opened arms and began to sob.

"Why is she here Luna? Why is she here?"

"Shh small lady calm down, I need you to listen to what I am about to tell you"

Chibiusa nodded

"You were right, Princess Serenity is your mother, and not…she is a part of what made your mother." The small princess looked up at her adviser with a confused look "Your mother small lady, as you have been told was the strongest warrior in the whole galaxy…but inside her…she held six souls…souls of the most powerful warriors known to this galaxy…they are what made your mother…"

Chibiusa looked up at her advisers lavender eyes "so are you telling me that she" Chibiusa pointed at the young princess "is a part of _my_mother?" Luna nodded "a part that created _MY_ mother?" Luna nodded again noticing the small Childs anger "then how the _hell_is _**she**_ here if my mother is DEAD?"

Serenity at this time stood facing the young child "Small Lady, when your mother chose to sacrifice her life for yours, we decided to separate, myself and my counter parts, therefore never really killing Usagi…"

Chibiusa turned to the moon princess with disgust "you mean to tell me **all**of you have been living your own lives for the past 8 _YEARS_? That I have been raised WITHOUT a mother for eight _**LONG**_ years, leaving _ME_ to believe she was dead!"

"It's a little more complicated than that sweet hea-"

"Don't you call me that! Don't you **DARE**call me that! You're selfish! YOU ALL ARE SELFISH!" Chibiusa screamed glaring at the moon princess.

"Small lady I understand your anger, but please we need you to listen to what we have to say" Luna added as Chibiusa looked up at her adviser with a softer expression, she slowly nodded

"Alright"

Chibiusa took a seat next to Luna, listing. They informed her of the upcoming battle, and about her new crystal.

"But then where is my mother's crystal?"

"Right here" Serenity said as the small crystal appeared out of her chest

"So when do we fight?" she asked next looking around as Mamoru and Serenity both shook their heads "what?"

"Oh no! I don't think so Pumpkin!" Mamoru said laughing "you're not fighting anything"

"But dad"

"No buts Usagi Serenity Chiba! You are not fighting and that's final"

"Your father's right Small Lady, it would be too dangerous" Serenity said concerned

"But this guy is the reason Mom had to separate in the first place! I want to fight him! I have the power to do so!" Chibiusa yelled

"Yes but small lady you need to understand that this is my fight, mine and my counterparts fight" Serenity said trying to make the young girl understand

"But the scouts will be there"

"We're Serenity's guards honey" Minako said softly "it is our duty to protect and stand by the princess of the moon at all cost"

"I'm the princess of the moon too"

"Yes you are, but the answer is still no" Mamoru said in a stern voice

"besides Chibiusa you just received your crystal, a little earlier than what was supposed to happen, but nevertheless you haven't learned how to use the power yet" Luna placed her arm around the small child smiling at her

"I'm sure it isn't that hard" Chibiusa said holding the small crystal in her hands "I bet if I concentrated I could become a scout too!" as she closed her eyes a light pink light surrounded her body, once it dissipated everyone in the room gasped

"Chibiusa…" Minako whispered

"You're a-"Rei continued

"Sailor scout?" Mamoru finished in shock

"Very good Sailor Chibi Moon" Everyone turned around to find Sailor Moon, Sailor Phoenix, and Sailor Cosmos smiling proudly at the young scout.

"Sailor moon" Chibi Moon whispered

"It is nice to finally meet you little princess" sailor moon said with a smile "Prince, scouts" she said with nodes "these are my counter parts, Sailor Phoenix and Sailor Cosmos"

"Why are you here?" Serenity asked standing up, the sailors bowed

"Princess, we felt it was time to train, the scouts have been out of commission with no proper training for over eight years, we need to get them ready for the battle they so eagerly wish to participate in" Moon said in a matter-of-fact tone "and since the small princess has the power to transform, I will be the one to train her" She glared a warning to everyone in the room daring them to argue with her.

"It is important that the small princess fight alongside us, her crystal holds combined powers of the moon, sun and earth. She will be a great help to us" Phoenix added seeing the distress in both Serenity and Mamoru's faces.

"And not to worry, we swear on our lives she will be safe" Cosmos added

"Now, everyone to the backyard" Moon announced

"NOW?" came a loud yell from everyone in the room

"Yes, Now!" Chibi moon smiled as she walked behind Moon into the back yard

"Oh god this is going to be a loooonnnnggg night" Minako whined

"you can say that again" Ami mumbled

**Okay so here's the new part**

As the scouts made their way outside they found six women waiting for them. "Okay I'm going to pair each of you off with one of my counter parts. Cosmos, Pluto and Saturn, Phoenix and Mars, Serenity Venus and Mercury, Goddess Selene and Neptune, Amaterasu Jupiter and Uranus, and I will be training Mask and Chibi Moon."

"We'll also be taking you to our own special places…kinda like our own turfs" Phoenix added with a smirk

Each person split up with their group or partner and began their training.

**Serenity, Venus and Mercury**

"Where are we?" Venus asked looking around

"Look around" Serenity answered

"It looks like the moon kingdom…before the attack"

"Good job Mercury" Serenity said with a smile "we are back on the Moon, but not to worry here time is standing still" Serenity sat on the ground, patting it. The two scouts also took a seat. "Close your eyes" they did as was told "clear your mind" she added

After 5 minutes Venus grew impatient and started to squirm

"Stop moving Venus" Serenity spoke softly as her eyes were shut

Venus closed her eyes again trying to fallow mercury's example

4 minutes later

"Venus! Stop fidgeting!" Serenity spoke a little louder

Venus closed her eyes again

3 minutes later

"STOP!" she hissed "fidgeting" she said regaining her cool

2 minutes later

Serenity glared at Venus who immediately closed her eyes again

1 minute later

"Venus!"

"Err…with all due respect princess, but what is sitting here really going to accomplish?"

Serenity giggled at her senshi's impatience "Venus being the leader of the Senshi, it is important to have patience, just running into a battle with out a plan is very reckless. A leader cannot afford to be careless"

"Besides Venus, sitting here is not just too waste time. We're learning to clear our minds allowing us to stay calm and relaxed…which is what both of us need to do in a battle, so you can lead properly and I can concentrate on my compute when we need information of an enemy"

"Always the genius Mercury" Serenity said with a smile causing Mercury to blush "You both need to learn how to keep yourselves calm under pressure, understand what it feels like when your mind is clear...now shall we continue?" Venus shook her head 'yes' and continued in her training.

It had been 4 hours

"Now once you open your eyes the two of you will find yourselves in a labyrinth of a castle. Good luck" before either could protest they felt the floor change from a soft grass to a hard cold hardness.

**VENUS**

"Mercury?" Venus said as she looked around herself "where is she?" at that moment she heard a loud scream "MERCURY!" she yelled as she began to spring into action, not paying attention to where she was going or were the screams were coming from

As she rounded a corner she came face to face with a Yuma, a tall ugly Yuma that resembled an ogre. Again without thinking she charged at the monster only getting pushed into the hard concrete floor.

'have you learned nothing?" came a demanding voice 'did you not listen to me at all?"

"Serenity" Venus whispered then the words played in her head '"Venus being the leader of the Senshi it is important to have patience, just running into a battle with out a plan is very irresponsible. A leader cannot afford to be irresponsible" Venus closed her eyes and cleared her mind

Before the monster could strike again, Venus opened her eyes and calmly stood taking in every detail of her surroundings and the ugly creature in front of her.

"Right" she whispered

She ran to the wall jumping up and grabbing hold of a pushed out piece of brick, using her strength she flipped herself on to the other side of the wall pushing herself with full speed off the second wall, kicking the Yuma in the crook of his neck, causing it to scream out in pain.

She than did a back flip and landed a little away from the Yuma calling her love chain to her hands, she noticed that the Yuma was protecting is right side when it fought.

"Venus Love and Beauty shock" striking the Youma right on its right side, and causing it to disappear

She turned around hearing Mercury's screams once again, but this time instead of panicking she closed her eyes and concentrated on were the screams were coming from.

As she ran she kept her senses awake, listening for any sound or smell. In front of her she could hear footsteps, someone or something was running toward her. She slowed down getting into her fighting stance she prepared herself for whomever or whatever it might be.

"Who are you?" she demanded

"Whoa! Venus it's me" Mercury said also in her fighting stance

"But I thought I heard you screaming?"

"No I heard you screaming"

They both looked at each other strangely

"I just finished off an ugly Youma"

"So did I" Mercury said confused

"You both did" came Serenity's voice as the labyrinth disappeared and the three of them stood back in the bright green filled "this was your test…and you passed"

"A test?" Venus asked surprised

Serenity nodded "You now understand, you both understand why it is critical not to just jump into a battle or a situation; it could cost you your life…or the life of your friends.

Mercury you are responsible for finding information and knowing the opponent's weak points, relying on your computer to find the answers for you, you have never realized that you relay on it far too much.

That you do not use your mind to help figure out situations, taking your time and calming your nerves helped you defeat the Youma you were faced with today. A lot quicker and more efficiently than before, am I right?"

Mercury nodded

"And you Venus, you always jump into things, never taking in your surroundings, or even the creature in front of you…did you notice the difference once you did clear you mind and focused?

You must always remember Venus you are the leader, the one who makes the choices, they count on you with their lives. Do not be foolish, you will regret it if you do"

Venus nodded

Both Senshi bowed before their princess "thank you" they both whispered

"These are for you" Serenity said handing each their new transforming pens "Venus you are to say, Venus Eternal love', and mercury, 'Mercury Eternal Wisdom"

The two followed what their princess told them, and soon they were standing side by side in their new sailor uniforms

Their uniforms were of their princess' gowns, but the dresses stopped above their thighs, the dresses shined and sparkled. On their foreheads were their regular tiaras, like on their normal scout uniforms.

Venus's hair was no longer blond but pure Gold. Her dark eyes remained cobalt blue, but the only difference was they were out lined in gold.

Mercury's hair was still a sapphire Blue, but this time it held light blue high lights. She still had the normal blue eyes but they were also outlined in a baby blue.

The two smiled as they looked at each other "amazing" Mercury said softly

"Beautiful!" Venus screamed as she jumped up and down

"that is not all, this is your final transformation, now the two of you also gain new powers, Mercury, all you need to say is 'Eternal Ice Storm'—which will allow you to create an ice storm on your intended victim—and 'Mercury Ice shield'—which will allow you to create an impenetrable Ice wall to protect those who need protecting, the only one who can penetrate your shield is fire, and well Me or one of my counter parts"

"Venus you are gifted with 'Eternal heart burst'—which allows you to crush the heart of your enemies—and 'Love Arrow'—now this you must be careful with Venus, this arrow depending on your feelings, it will either cause people to fall in love or kill each other…so just watch your emotions"

**Phoenix and Mars**

"Cool your temper hot head!" Phoenix yelled, the two stood in the valley of the sun

"Who are you calling hot head, Meatball brains!" Mars screamed back

"What? who are you calling 'Meatball Brains' Pyro!"

"I'm the goddess of Fire, what the hell can you train ME?"

"Your ego is bigger than I remember" Phoenix laughed "but your forgetting one thing"

"And what the hell is that?"

"I my dear am the solider of not only the moon, but the sun as well! Which means my fires are **WAY**hotter than your little pussy flames"

Mars was fuming she really didn't like this part of Usagi, she was annoying and infuriating.

"PUSSY FLAMES? I'll give you PUSSY FLAMES!" Mars lifted her arms to form her flame arrow when a fire arrow hit her in the gut. "What the fuck?" she screamed as she stood back up

"Just teaching you your first lesson" Phoenix said as she checked her nails

"And what kinda lesson is that?" she demanded, hands formed into fist at her side "how'd ta bacon-a-fy Mars?"

Phoenix laughed "please, If I wanted to 'bacon-a-fy' you, I would have" she shook her head "that was just a little of **MY**fire power"

"How did you get it to come out so fast?"

"Because I'm better than you" she said matter-of-factly, this only raised the fire goddess' temper "now now Mars, calm yourself. The whole point of our training is to control that temper of yours, once we have it under control your powers will be in your control as well"

Mars pushed up her gloves and smirked "then let's get this show on the road!"

"First like I said you need to control your temper, you can't let the littlest things set you off"

"I do not let the littlest things set me off" Mars retorted a bit steamed

Phoenix raised her eye brow and smirked "really?" she than waved her arm in the air causing a bubble to appear showing her Pluto and Saturn

"What the hell? When did they get new scout gear? And before ME?"

"Temper temper Mars"

The next picture was of Venus and mercury jumping up and down with excitement as Serenity smiled with approval

"That bleach blond Barbie beat ME? What the fuck is this?" Mars screamed

"now now Mars, I thought you said you could control that temper" Mars turned a shade of red and bowed her head "You always think you need to be better than the others, that you should be stronger and faster…Mars this isn't a competition you need to realize that this is a team effort…learn to be happy for your comrades instead of insulting them"

"I'm sorry, it's just…I want to be the best to protect…"

"Usagi wouldn't want you to act this way, especially to your friends…learn to replace your temper and anger with admiration and love"

"Thank you" she said quietly "I'll give it my all" she said determined

"that's what I want to hear!...Now your task will be to enter this door" as Phoenix waved her arm a white door appeared "and begin your training, until the space believes you have achieved what you need to move to your final transformation, will it allow you to leave"

Mars nodded as she entered the door

**IN THE SPACE**

It was dark and empty, Mars walked to the middle of the dark space and looked around nothing was happening, she started to feel annoyed and her temper started to flare up

"Take a deep breath girl, you can do this" she said to her self

Soon she saw a flash of light, as she opened her eyes Minako stood in front of her holding a small pink haired baby "Chibiusa" Rei said smiling

"Can you believe it Rei? Usagi and Mamoru announce ME to be her Godmother!" Minako said smiling

Rei frowned wanting to scream, when she remembered Phoenix words.

She looked at Minako who was smiling ear to ear, looking lovingly at the small infant

"You know Rei, I know everyone always gives me a hard time because I'm not really good at anything, but…this" she said smiling down at the small infant "I will be the best god mother a child could ever hope for…I won't mess this up" she said softly looking up at Rei.

Rei remembered this day, and also remembered her nasty reaction to Minako's happy announcement. She was so busy yelling and screaming, in her mind, that she never noticed what Minako said. "I am more than happy for you Minako" Rei said smiling sweetly

"You're not mad Rei-chan?" Minako said feeling guilty

Rei shook her head "You deserve it Minako, and I know you'll be a great godmother"

The scene changed again and again, each scene playing an even when Rei let her temper get the better of her, with each one of her friends. Each Scene Rei remembered how she did not notice her friends words, or their hopeful expressions…

Soon she was alone again in the darkness "All I want is for them to be happy, it doesn't matter if they bet me at 'whatever' just as long as they are happy…my friends mean everything to me…I feel so-"

"Alive, different?" Mars turned around finding herself face to face with Usagi.

"Usa" Mars whispered as tears came to her eyes

"You can't hug me Rei-chan" Usagi said as Mars noticed she was transparent "I am only here in spirit, You have the biggest heart of all Rei-chan…and a fire of determination…don't let your temper cloud your heart…here" she said as a new transforming stick appeared in front of her "take this and kick some Jupiter ass" Mars nodded as Usagi started to disappear

"Usa…I love you" she said in a hurry as she watched her friend disappear, all that was left was a lingering whisper "I love you too"

Mars turned to see the white door, she smiled as she tightened her grip on the transforming pen as Usagi's voice filled her head "Mars Eternal Fire" Mars raised the pen in the air and called out the words her dear friend and 'sister' left her.

Just like the others Mars was in her princess dress, but it was short rising above her thigh. Her hair was beautiful Lavender no longer raven; her eyes were now a deep red outlined in black. She opened the door and was greeted by a smiling phoenix "Usagi" she said with a knowing look

"Thank you" Mars said knowing phoenix was the reason Usagi was there

"Just don't tell the others" she said with a wink

The two shared a laugh

"now Mars, two last gifts…with your final transformation comes two final powers 'Eternal Fire sword' which is the sword of your grandfather Ares and 'Mars Burning Flames' which will allow you to shoot balls of fire from your hands, as many as you want. It can come in handy at bond fires" she ended with a laugh, the two sat and laughed enjoying each other's company.

**Cosmos, Pluto and Saturn**

Cosmos leaned against a large cherry tree nibbling some of its sweet cherries as Saturn and Pluto looked around the beautiful valley.

"This is your time?" Saturn asked mystified by its beauty

Cosmos smiled and nodded "yes" she said simply "once I am awakened this is the way the earth will look, no pollution, trash nothing, and people live simply on what the earth gives them. The homes and buildings are all made out of the silver crystal. The earth is as healthy as ever, we all live in peace with all of the planets and stars. I rule my galaxy with grace and ease"

"What is it my Queen that you wish us to learn?" Pluto said with a bow

Cosmos shook her head "please Pluto, Saturn no bowing" she walked over to the two Senshi and smiled "you are my friends; Moon gave you to me to train because you two have less to learn"

The two Senshi looked to Cosmos confused "what do you mean?" Saturn asked

"The two of you have not allowed your powers to rest these past eight years. You have both continued with your training regardless of peace and your lose"

"Than what are we to do? We can't just sit here"

Cosmos shook her head to the guardian of time "I have brought you here to give you a gift"

"A gift?"

"yes a gift" Cosmos opened her hands and with a blink of an eye two new transforming pens appeared

"Whoa! What are those?" Saturn said excitedly

Cosmos giggled "these my dear Saturn, are yours and Pluto's new transformations"

The two grabbed their pens that held their prospected colors

"Now hold it up and say 'Pluto Eternal Time' and Saturn Eternal Rebirth" the two Senshi did as was told and within seconds they stood in their new forms.

Their uniforms were of their princess gowns, but the dresses stopped at above their thighs, the dresses shined and sparkled on their foreheads was their regular tiaras, like on their normal scout uniforms.

Pluto's hair was no long black and emerald but a pure emerald. Her dark eyes remained the dark raven color it was before, but the only difference was they were out lined in emerald.

Saturn's hair which was also black with violet highlights, was now a pure violet color, her eyes shined a brilliant lilac with a raven outline.

The two looked down at their selves amazed "we look like our princess selves but as sailors…" Saturn said twirling around

Cosmos nodded "you will be Queens of your planets one day; these are your final forms…now there is one more surprise"

The two turned to their Queen "With your new awakening, you also gain new powers"

Cosmos smiled at the two's excited faces "Saturn, your two new powers are Eternal rebirth renew, and Saturn blades" she turned to Pluto and smiled "Pluto, your new powers are Eternal time collapse and Pluto eternal manipulation"

"Saturn your power allows you to bring back life, only when the person you wish to bring back is willing to be brought back…it also only works on those who have perished with in a time of an hour…your second power will send blades out of your hands toward your enemy."

"Pluto, your power allows you to collapse a space of time, but you must only use it in dire situations, it will only collapse that small piece of time nothing more, it's like taking out a living room, but the rest of the house still stands…your other power allows you to manipulate yourself in too many or manipulate a person of your choice"

"Thank you" the two breathed silently

**Goddess Selene and Neptune**

The two stood by the sea of serenity looking out upon the moon "I remember swimming here with my princess" Neptune said gazing at the beautiful sea "I love it here"

Selene nodded "as do I" she held Neptune's Mirror in her hands "Let us get started shall we"

Neptune nodded "What is it that you feel when you look into your mirror?"

"I feel…weighted…almost restless"

"As the sea during a storm?" Neptune nodded "you worry about what you will see, what you will find" she nodded once again "this is what we need to fix, once you have become one with your mirror, and no long fear the outcome of what you might or might not see is when you will be ready for your new awakening"

"New awakening?" she whispered

Selene just nodded "now get into the water and swim to the deepest part" Neptune did as she was told "Now, I am sure that you feel as if you are one with the ocean, am I right?" Selene said using telepathy,

"Yes" Neptune answered back

"Well you're not" Selene smiled at the shock expression on Neptune's face "Princess of Neptune, have you forgotten your Grandfather? The great Poseidon? The god of the sea, Yes you can feel the change in the water, but can you communicate with the water? With its inhabitance?"

"Teach me" was all Neptune said

"Very well"

Selene advised Neptune to dive into the sea and begin to swim, Neptune did as she was told, and as she reached the bottom she started to feel she needed air

'Do not return for air' Selene's voice filled her head 'you are the granddaughter of Poseidon god of the seas; learn to adjust your body, breath the water as if it is air'

Neptune was a bit scared and resident as a few fish stared at her

'Watch the fish, see how they breathe, do not be afraid Neptune, the sea is your home'

Neptune watched the fish; soon more and more fish began to joy as they all stayed still watching the water goddess. 'It's as if their trying to talk to me' Neptune said

'Listen' Selene said softly

Neptune closed her eyes and concentrated soon she started to hear voice

'Do not think princess just breathe' one voice said

'The water will not harm you princess' the other voice added

Neptune looked to a small yellow and blue fish 'trust us princess' it told her with a blink of its eye. Neptune smiled she opened her mouth and allowed the water to fill her lungs.

'Now breathe as if you were on land' a small black fish spoke

Soon Neptune was breathing underwater 'thank you' she said to the fish that bobbed up and down

'very good Neptune now swim around the water understanding the water, only when the water feels you have become one with its world will it allow you to return' Selene told her as she cut her link to Neptune

Neptune looked down at her feet and realizing she no long had legs, but a fin, she was a mermaid 'wow' she said in surprise "so I need to become one with the water" she sat on a rock taking in the wonders of the sea

"It's so calm" she whispered

'Welcome home princess' she heard a sweet voice say, but as she looked around no one was there

"Thank you?" she said as he continued to look around

The voice laughed 'silly princess, you still do not know who I am or what you are speaking to'

"I am sorry, I do not"

'Very well you will learn soon enough'

As Neptune started to swim again she felt something was wrong, "something in the sea isn't right" she said quietly, as a vision of Endymion entered her mind, it was of Endymion talking to the earth, at that moment it hit her "It was you wasn't it, The ocean that was speaking to me?"

The voice laughed again "so you have figured it out, as the prince from earth can speak to his, you can speak to your…the minute a part of you touches the sea you can communicate with me…Like I said before Princess Welcome home"

"Then tell me what this feeling I have is? I feel there is something not right in the water"

"You are correct majesty…one of my creatures is in danger, close your eyes and concentrate you will be lead to him"

Neptune did as she was instructed and as soon as she did she felt were she had to go, swimming with the utmost speed she found herself underneath a whale, caught in a net.

Swimming up to the whale she touched his back "be not afraid friend, I will save you" she spoke quickly but quietly.

Somehow the words came to her mouth "Water entrapment" she screamed as a cage of water surrounded the wale, breaking it free from its nets.

"Thank you' he said as Neptune released him from her water cage. It was at that moment the seas pushed Neptune back to the surface "wow" she said breathing in the fresh clean air.

"Neptune come out of the water" yelled Selene, who was standing at the shore line.

As Neptune walked out of the water Selene smiled noticing she was dressed in her Eternal transformation

"Well it looks as if I won't have to teach you on your new transformation"

Neptune now noticing her new uniform stared at herself in shock. As the others her uniform was her princess form, but fell above her thigh. Her hair which was a sea green blue was now a pure turquoise; her eyes were a bright sea green with a light blue outline.

"to get to your final form all you say is 'Neptune Eternal Sea' and since you already know what one of your new power is, your last new power is 'Eternal Tsunami"—now do not use this unless you wish to drown your enemy, because that is what this will do, the waters will not stop pounding your victim until they are dead"

"Also…here is your mirror" as Selene handed Neptune back her mirror she noticed something different about it "yes this to has changed, it is now a pure gold…it will show you in great detail who you are up against and what they are after"

**Amaterasu Jupiter and Uranus**

They looked around at their surrounding, it was beautiful. It looked almost like earth but the trees and ground was not green but red and orange. The sky was a beautiful array of colors, almost like the northern lights. The Sun was amazing.

"Usagi was not the only one who held souls…all of you hold two souls"

Jupiter and Uranus turned to one another and back to the goddess of the sun

"Yes, Jupiter you hold both your past self and the goddess Juno, as for you Uranus, you as well hold your past self and the goddess Inara" Amaterasu smiled "Both of you are the strongest, strength wise out of all of the inner Senshi and outer. The only problem is neither of you are at your true forms"

"What do you mean? That we're not living up to our potential?" Uranus asked annoyed

"Hey I fight with a 110% of my full potential!" Jupiter snapped back

"Please as if you're any stronger than Mercury" Uranus laughed

"Wanna take me on dyke?" Jupiter hissed

"Anytime tom boy! At less it's NOT one of MY relatives who started this fucking mess!"

"Ladies!" Amaterasu yelled "That is enough! Now is neither the time nor the place to start your bickering! Lord, you both will never change! Since the two of you have the most strength out of both your groups you need to learn to work together! Stop the ego trips and learn to join forces! Fight as one!

Now it's no one's fault that this is happening! And may I remind you Uranus that your grandfather was no walk in the park ether!"

Uranus bowed her head in shame, as Jupiter fallowed suit.

"now it's time to start the training, you both will be lead into a maze, in this maze you will find demons, Minatare, evil spirits, Youma's and much more…you must fight these creatures _**together,**_the only way you will get out alive, is if you learn to fight as a team…"

**IN THE MAZE**

"We need to go left"

"No we need to go Right!" Jupiter hissed

"Listen I know what I'm talking about, Left!"

"RIGHT!" Jupiter yelled

"Rock paper scissors?"

"Fine"

Rock, paper, Scissors: "HA! Paper covers Rock!" Uranus screamed in excitement

The two ran to the left, running into a demon.

Jupiter lunged at the beast kicking it in the side, but the beast didn't move it only laughed as it grabbed her leg and threw her into the ground. Uranus smirked and ran kicking the demon in the face, but still it only laughed.

After slamming both girls into the ground for the 15th time, Jupiter and Uranus together ran and in unison kicked the monster in the chest killing it instantly.

"That's all we need to do?" Uranus said balling her fist "Kick it in the fucking chest?"

"I weakened it" Jupiter said as they ran around the maze

Their fight continued like this over and over again, they would fight singularly and than in the end fight together killing the monster.

"Why haven't we found a way out yet?" yelled a frustrated and bloodied Jupiter

"Maybe if you would have listened to me and turned right back there we wouldn't be LOST!"

Jupiter turned to her bloody nemeses, before she could say a word a demon appeared behind Uranus ready to attack, Jupiter pushed Uranus out of the way.

Uranus looked up to find Jupiter pinned down on the ground with a sharp knife held against her neck.

"Let her go!" Uranus screamed but the demon only laughed

"Uranus run" Jupiter yelled

"Are you stupid? I'm not leaving you!" Uranus yelled back

"STUPID? Who the FUCK are you calling stupid?"

The demon looked back and forth between the two girls confused at their fighting; it was like they forgot he was there. Backing away from Jupiter the Demon sat and watched as the two girls, who were now face to face, screamed and yelled at each other.

Jupiter pointed to the Demon "I tried to save **YOU** from **THAT!**"

"Well maybe I DIDN'T NEED your help!"

"WELL SORRY FOR TRYING TO SAVE **YOU'RE** LIFE!"

The demon stood up finally tired of their bickering "Excuse me" its deep voice rang

The two girls turned to the demon glaring daggers at it

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" Uranus yelled at the now scared demon

"We were in the middle of a god damn conversation! How incredible rude!"

The two lifted their hands and screamed "Eternal lightning!" "Eternal Winds!" Wind and lightning hit the demon head on killing it instantly. The two Senshi high fived each other as the maze opened to reveal Amaterasu

"So, that didn't turn out the way I was thinking, but at less you learned to team up together" she said with a smile "and you learned one of your new powers"

"Yea that was something else" Jupiter said looking at her new outfit as did Uranus.

They both like the other wore their princess gowns, but fell to right above their thighs, the only difference being they were wearing shorts under their uniforms.

Uranus who's hair was a sandy blond now had bright blond hair with dark navy eyes.

Jupiter, who had chocolate brown hair, now had a creamy chocolate burgundy hair and sparkling jade eyes.

"to reach this form you say 'Uranus Eternal Winds' and 'Jupiter Eternal thunder', now your final power is Uranus, 'Eternal hurricane' giving you the power to create a force winds that create a tornado, that can easily kill an enemy.

Jupiter, your power is "Eternal Storm' giving you the power to create a storm, the both of you have the power to manipulate the weather, if you combined your powers you will create a joint power…only use it when it is most needed, understand?"

The two nodded their heads

"My power sounds way more super" Jupiter said with a smile

"Whatever my power sounds more demanding"

"Demanding PLEASE"

Amaterasu rolled her eyes as the two began to bicker again, she sat down under a fire tree and began to eat a red sun apple "it's going to be a LONG after noon"

**Moon, Mask and Chibi Moon**

Moon threw a blast at Chibi Moon only to be rescued by Tuxedo Mask

"God damn it! Mask how many times do I have to tell you? Stay the fuck out of this!"

"You could have killed her!"

"Like hell I would! She needs to learn how to defend herself, and use her powers! She'll never learn if you continue to baby her!"

"She's **my** daughter!"

"As if I didn't know!" Moon screamed back "She's going to die if she doesn't learn!"

"Not if I have anything to do with it!"

"Then you're a fool and should just return home!"

Mask shook his head "I'm fighting and that's that"

"Then stay out of my way!" she hissed as she pulled Chibi Moon to her side "Her crystal will continue to grow stronger and stronger, and if she is not prepared to hold it the energy from the crystal alone with kill her!"

Mask said nothing he just stood frozen "yes that's right Mamoru! If the holder is not strong enough to carry the crystal the crystal will then kill its carrier"

"But Usa-"

"Usagi held six extremely strong warriors, she was more than capable of carrying around the two crystals she held…but Chibiusa here has a new crystal, one that has never been carried by anyone else but her, she needs to train, not just for the crystal but for the fact that this little girl, your precious child, will one day be even stronger than Sailor Cosmos herself."

Mask looked to his little girl "Chibiusa"

Chibi Moon shook her head "Stop it dad, I need to do this, I need to fight, I need to learn! You can't shelter me from this it's my destiny…like mom"

"I promised Usagi that she would have a normal child hood, no fighting, and no talk of destiny until she turned 18"

"you're not breaking your promise to Usagi, Mamoru…trust me when I say she wants her daughter to learn…" she said with a small smile "anyway I think I would know Usagi a little better than you" she said with a knowing smile

Mask nodded knowing she was right, out of all of the counter parts Moon was more like his Usako. "Well you were the first one to awaken" he said with a laugh.

"May I continue" Moon asked as she rolled her eyes. Mask nodded his head as he watched his little girl walk out onto the open field with Moon.

'I hope this is what you wanted Usako' he thought.

4 hours later

"good Chibi Moon" Moon said as Chibi Moon blocked an attack using her powers "now I want you to concentrate on your crystal, think about something or someone that you love, that makes you happy"

Chibi Moon did what she was told, as the moon wand appeared in front of her "now, open your eyes" Moon said softly

Chibi moon gasped "is-is this for me?"

Moon nodded "it belonged to me when I first started out, and now it's yours"

"Wow" Chibi moon said grabbing the wand "thank you"

Moon shook her head "the wand goes to the person it feels deserves it, and it felt your love and need" Moon knelt down looking into the small soldiers eyes "you did wonderful Chibi Moon, your mother would be proud…now remember what I taught you"

Chibi Moon nodded "and for you Prince you have done a great job as well. Just remember you are no longer Tuxedo Mast but Eternal Mask" Eternal Mask looked like King Endymion except that he wore his prince armor.

"HE DID WHAT?" screamed Kari as Robin tried to quiet her down

"Chill out Kari! She'll hear you!" The two stood at the front of the bakery as Selene was in the back finishing up the last 2 statues for Chibiusa's birthday.

"I will NOT chill out! That no good son of a bitch!" she yelled

"Shh, gezz Kari your scaring the customers!"

"I don't give a damn!" she yelled looking over at the scared customers trying to enjoy their pastries "Eat your damn pastries!" she screamed at them as Selene made her way into the front of the bakery

"What in the world is going on here?" she asked looking at all the frightened faces "I am terrible sorry about my friend, she forgot to take her medication today" she said as she pushed robin and Kari into the kitchen

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to put us out of business?"

"Why didn't you tell me about balls?" Kari hissed

Selene glared at robin as he hid behind one of the chocolate machines "I didn't tell you because I knew this is how you would act"

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"No Kari you will leave him alone, I am almost done with the statues and then he will be out of our lives forever"

"But I bought a new shovel and everything!" she whined "in fact I even found the perfect location to hide the body"

"You really worry me sometimes, you know?" Selene said shaking her head "just go smoke something or take something and then go back to work, and please try not to scare anyone else"

After Kari left the kitchen Selene turned to her cowering friend "and for you! Get out of my bakery now! And go find something to do or someone, I have a lot of work to do"

Robin gave her his puppy dog face as he slowly walked up to her "I'm sorry Sele" Selene only nodded "awe come one!" he whined "you know I can't keep a secret to save my life"

"**U**my dear gay friend, need to find yourself a hobby"

"But Sele you **ARE** my hobby"

"Messing with your best friends life is not a hobby Robby it's just sad" Robin looked defeated as Selene rose up a ticket "that's why I got you these back stage passes to the Male strip show down town"

Robin's eyes popped out of his head "Oh my god, OH MY GOD! I **LOVE** you!" he kissed her on the cheek "so this means you forgive me?" Selene rolled her eyes and nodded "YES! Hehehee You are the BEST friend I could EVER wish for"

"I know I know, Now get out of my Kitchen! Go stalk!"

Robin skipped happily out of the bakery with ticket in hand.

Serenity sat with her new Eternal Senshi behind her "now we wait for Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and Chibi Moon"

"That would be Eternal Mask" Moon said with a smile

"Wow you guys all look so COOL!" Chibi moon smiled with excitement as she hugged her aunts.

"I am happy to see you have accomplice what we set out to do" Serenity said with a smile

"We had problems at first" Moon said glaring at Mask "but we got over them after a few words"

"Well than lets go kick some Jupiter Ass!" Mars said smiling

"HEY!"

"Oh, sorry Mako-chan" Mars apologized "Let's go kick some um…."

"Let's go kick some Ass" Venus said with a smile

"YEA!" Mars yelled

Moon nodded as she turned to look at the planet in question "Enjoy your day Jupiter, because tomorrow is your last"

**Okay I hope this is okay. I have been working on it for the past two days nonstop, checking it and reading it over and over and over again. The next chapter will be the battle. So I made this long i hope it makes up for the wait.**


	14. Chapter 14

"I swear sometimes I feel like my friends are out to get me killed" Selene said as she dragged a drunk and happy Robin to her car.

"As if you're losing your sanity" A tall dark haired man said with a laugh as he helped place Robin into the back seat

"Ah" she said with a wave of her hand "Sanity is over rated anyway" she ended with a laugh as the man laughed too. "Well anyway, thank you for your help" she said pointing to Robin "and um…sorry about him traumatizing your dancers" she said with a cringe

The man laughed "ah their use to it by now, although this one was a bit more determined"

"Well thanks again MR…"

"Moshi Todd, Mrs.…"

"Ms. And its Selene Aku" she said with a smile

"What a beautiful name, goddess Selene Moon" Todd said with a smile

"Yea…well good night Todd and thanks again!"

Selene got into her car and drove off

"Why can't we just leave his drunken ass in the car?"

"Oh stop your complaining Kari; do you have any idea how many times we had to drag your drunken ass?"

"Fine Fine"

Selene laughed "anyway we get to make fun of him tomorrow for traumatizing the dancers, you should of see this blond guy, oh my god he was cowering in the corner of the dressing room holding on to his cheer wig for dear life, it was priceless"

"Oh yea tomorrow will be fun"

"Now Kari he's lying up against the door, so becar-"before she could finish her sentence Kari opened the back door causing Robin to fall face first onto the dirty concrete

"whayt'd the Funck man" Robin mumbled as he laid on the ground

"Kari" Selene said annoyed

Kari shrugged "what? It doesn't matter he'll have a hangover tomorrow anyway" she said with a laugh as they picked him up and dragged him into their condo.

"It's so strange to be home" Jupiter said as she looked around, Mars walked over and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder

"Where do we find this Jupiter?" Venus asked as she looked around the area, Jupiter, the planet, was beautiful with its bright green forest, lands and a light green sky striped with pink.

The Senshi and Mask turned around to face the six souls

Moon pointed to a large mountain in the distance "There" everyone nodded as the group made a large circle "On the count of three we all say TELEPORT….1…2…3"

"TELEPORT" The all yelled in unison

"It's so gloomy" Venus said looking around "and cold"

"I remember this place" Jupiter said softy "I remember the darkness…and the feeling of loneliness"

"You can't let it distract you now Jupiter, we have a mission" Moon said firmly, Jupiter wiped her tear away and nodded.

"HAHAAAA" came a sinister laugh

"JUPITER!" Moon growled causing the girls to gasp

"Come to kill me have you Moon Bitch?" he bellowed "well you can try but I guarantee you, you will lose"

"Grandfather" Jupiter whispered

"Ah and I see you brought my Grandchild with you" The girls turned around seeing a figure come out of the darkness "Hello my child, it has been some time"

"You make me sick!" Jupiter yelled "you are the reason I lost my best friend!"

Soon the man's figured came into the light, he was tall with white hair and a white beard. He laughed "is that any way to speak to your family?"

"Shut up! You're NOT my family!" in her irritation Jupiter lunged in the air landing a kick that was easily blocked, as the immortal man let out a burst of lightning electrocuting the Senshi of the planet.

"JUPITER!" The inner scouts screamed as their friend's body fell limp. The girls were ready to retaliate when Venus yelled for them to stop.

"We can't just stand here!" Mars Screamed

"We can't just jump into battle either!" Venus hissed "Mercury look for a way to get Jupiter out without getting us injured" Mercury nodded pulling her computer out as Venus started to take in her surroundings

"He has a barrier around him!" Mercury announced

"Combine our powers!" Uranus yelled

"Right" They agreed in unison

"Eternal Ice Storm" "Love Arrow" "Mars Burning Flames" "Saturn blades" "Pluto eternal manipulation, Manipulate Powers!" "Water entrapment" "Uranus Eternal Winds"

Chibi moon was ready to jump in with her father when Moon stopped them "it won't work" she said quietly

"What?" the two yelled looking back at the scouts as their powers were pushed back at them

"Silver Shield!" Serenity yelled creating a shield around her counter parts, Mask and Chibi Moon

"What about the others!" Chibi Moon yelled but no one answered her, as she watched her Aunts lay unmoving. Serenity dropped the shield as the immortal man laughed noticing Sailor Chibi Moon

"I see you brought the child"

Mask stood protectively in front of Chibi Moon as did Sailor Moon "Stay away from her" Moon hissed

"I will kill you soon enough, all of you tied in the Moon" he said eyeing Chibi Moon "and than that power that you hold shall me mine! My children deserve the power of the silver crystal!"

"This power will NEVER be yours Lord Jupiter!" Serenity hissed

"You can't defeat me separated" The man smirked

"Who said we planned to stay Separated" Moon retorted with a smirk

"WHAT?" Lord Jupiter screamed as a bright white and gold light blinded him.

As the light dissipated he slowly opened his eyes only to be knocked into a wall.

"Selene?" Kari screamed "what the fuck? She was just sitting here!" Kari began to frantically look around the room "man, Sele was right I should really stop smoking this stuff…" she said as she looked at the bud in her hand.

Mask gasped as Chibi Moon stared in shock at the new figure standing in front of the fallen immortal "You were saying" she said with a smile

"Usagi" Mamoru whispered causing Chibi Moon to gasp

"Mama?"

It was Usagi standing over the man, but she was different. Her hair was golden as it was before, in her normal 'meat ball' style, her eyes were still a beautiful sapphire only now they were outlined in gold. Her skin shined a golden tan as her arms were encircled in tattoo of a golden phoenix. She wore a strapless bronze Gold dress that fell to above her thigh, around her waist sat a silver crescent moon chain. Sticking out of her back were two beautiful Silver wings outlined in Gold, Her legs were adorn with Bronze Gold Knee high boots outlined in silver.

Her forehead held her Crescent moon sign and her head held a golden crown with jewels, each jewel resembled each scout. In her right hand she held tightly a golden sword, as her left formed into a fist

"This is over Jupiter!" She hissed, she turned to her fallen Senshi, she lifted her fingers causing the Senshi of Jupiter to float over to Mask "protect them" she said to him not looking back.

"What do you think you can do to ME?" The immortal man laughed as he stood up whipping the blood from his mouth "I am immortal I will never die"

"But you can be replaced" she said holding her sword to his neck

"Ridiculous, No one can replace me!" he bellowed

Usagi smirked "Oh yes they can Father!" Usagi turned to see Fortuna standing proudly with the people of Jupiter standing behind her

"It is good to see you again Fortuna"

"You too Usagi" while Usagi was distracted the immortal man let out a surge of power

"USAGI!" Mask Screamed causing Usagi to turn around right as the lightning hit her hard

"MAMA!" Chibi Moon Screamed running to her fallen mother

"NO CHIBIUSA!" Mask screamed as he ran to his daughter but was stopped by a force field "NO!" he screamed as he banged on the invisible wall

Chibi Moon ran to her fallen mother's side "mama! MAMA, please wake up!" she cried as Usagi slowly opened her eyes

"Chibi…Chibiusa?" she whispered as she sat up

Chibi Moon nodded whipping her tears away as she hugged her mother, by this time the scouts were awake and watching the scene.

"I need to get out there" Mask yelled frustrated

"You can't, this shield is small lady's doing" Pluto said touching the invisible wall

"Awe, isn't this just touching" the evil god laughed, Usagi stood protectively in front of her daughter "you can't save her, nor yourself…not this time"

Usagi grabbed her sword growling at the man in front of her

"USAGI! The crystal! Use both your crystals!" Fortuna screamed from the force field

Usagi looked down at her daughter "are you ready?" the small child nodded

Letting out a frustrated growl Lord Jupiter shot out a another attack, "Silver Shield" Usagi yelled as a silver force field surrounded her and Chibi Moon

"_Chibi Usa"_Chibi Moon looked around _"don't be afraid it's only me"_she looked up at her mother who was focused on the man in front of them, as she fought to keep her force field up

"_I can't hold this field up forever, now when I let it down I need you to have your crystal out"_

Chibi Moon looked frightened _"I don't know how to use it fully"_

"_Don't worry, just stay calm honey, all you have to do is concentrate on him the crystal will follow mine….now on three…"_

Lord Jupiter laughed as he continued to push his power at Usagi; he could tell she wasn't able to hold her shield up for much longer

1

"There's got to be something we can do!" Mask yelled "I can't lose them!"

2

"Trust them Prince, Usagi knows what she is doing" Pluto reassured

3

As Usagi said she dropped her shield sending a combination of light, Pink, gold and Silver flying toward the immortal god. The blast was so intense it cut off the shield Chibi Moon put up around her family and friends. Before they could be affected by the heavy winds and flying debris Saturn had replaced the shield with her own.

Mask looked around, what he saw caused his heart to stop.

"No…" he whispered shaking his head "No this can't be" his voice rising "NO!" he screamed running to Chibi Moon and Usagi.

Usagi laid protectively over Chibiusa; Usagi was covered in blood and was badly beaten. Chibiusa on the other hand only had a few cuts and bruises but nothing severe. The people who arrived with Fortuna quickly locked the immortal god up, in unbreakable chains and lead him to the dungeon were he would spend the rest of his days.

"She's dying" Mercury said pulling Usagi into her lap

"No! Not again!" Uranus screamed

"What do we do?" Venus yelled

"NO, NO NOO, USAGI! USAGI YOU BAKA! Wake up! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Mars screamed smacking the unconscious woman.

Usagi flashed a bright light and then disappeared

"What? Where did she go?" Jupiter yelled

"She is no longer here" they looked up to Fortuna who stared sadly at them "I am sorry"

"What do you mean she's no longer here?" Uranus screamed in panic

"You mean she's not coming back?" Neptune asked quietly tears falling down her face. Fortuna only nodded "I'm sorry" she whispered

The girls huddled around each other crying, as Mask held his unconscious daughter in his arms. He couldn't believe it, Usagi was gone…he lost her….again.

**Okay so I believe the last chapter is next. Hope this battle was alright, I'm not much of a battle person so I hope it's okay.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Wait" Pluto said as the other girls turned to her "Saturn, your power of rebirth!"

"What?" the others asked

"When we were with Cosmos, she granted Saturn the power of rebirth…meaning…"

"She can bring Usa back!" Venus smiled in excitement

The girls all looked to the young scout, as Mask still held his unconscious child "is it possible?" he asked turning to Fortuna

Their joyful moment was short lived as Fortuna shook her head in sadness "I am afraid not" she said softly

"WHAT? Why the Hell NOT!" Uranus yelled feeling her world crumbling before her.

"It is true that Saturn can bring back life to those who have parishes within an hour of their death but…she is unable to bring Usagi-san back to life…that is all I am able to tell you…I-I sorry"

"That's not good enough!" Mars yelled starting to cry again "How do you expect us to tell this to her daughter? How do you expect that little girl to move on with her life after seeing her mother, after talking and fighting by her mother's side?"

Fortuna turned away from the Senshi "I am sorry, but this is how it is to be…and it is time for you to return to your homes" before the girls could protest she lifted her hands and they vanished.

"My lady"

"Yes Anastasia"

"Why did you lie to them?" the young maid asked confused

"All will be revealed in due time"

As Mamoru opened his eyes he found himself in his home, and in his bed. _How did we get home?_He thought to himself as he looked around his room

"Chibiusa!" Mamoru ran out of his room and threw his daughter's bedroom door open to find it empty. He looked frantically

"Chibiusa?" he yelled "CHIBIUSA?" he screamed as he ran down the stairs

"I'm right here daddy" chibiusa said from behind her father. Mamoru turned around and embraced his daughter causing her to drop a plate that was in her hand.

"Whoa! Dad…I can't…I can't breathe…"

"Oh sorry" he said pulling away from her "I was worried when I didn't see you in your room" he said as the two of them started to pick up the broken plate

"I woke up twenty minutes ago; I thought I would make us some dinner"

"Why didn't you wake me honey?"

Chibiusa looked to the ground "I knew you needed the sleep…after what happened"

Mamoru whipped the tears from his daughters eyes "shh, I'll be fine pumpkin…how are you?" he asked softly taking her small hands into his

Chibiusa shook her head "She was beautiful daddy…just like I pictured her…like an angel" she said staring into her father's indigo eyes "I hate that she's not here…I know she's gone…I knew when I woke up…I could feel it…I miss her daddy" Chibiusa slammed her face into her father's chest and began crying uncontrollably

"I do too sweet heart…I do too" Mamoru whispered as he rubbed his little girls back

Makoto awoke in her bed looking around the room; she closed her eyes as she remembered what happened. She felt her tears fall from her eyes as the images of her best friend flashed before her eyes "she's really gone" she whispered

**RING**RING

"Hello" she said softly

"Mako-chan…"came a cracked voice

"Minako?"

"She's gone….Usa is really gone…I don't think...I-I can't do this again…she was really there…sh-she was alive…." Minako cried over the phone as did Makoto.

"I know Minako…I know" she whispered

Rei had awoken and went straight to her fire; she had been sitting there for hours when a knock at the door came, but Rei paid no attention to it.

"Rei-chan…" Ami whispered as she slowly walked into the room quietly closing the door behind her "Rei-chan" she said louder

"I won't accept it Ami...she's not gone" Rei said in a stern voice "so if you came to tell me otherwise….then leave"

Ami shook her head "I only came to see you that's all…this is hard for all of us Rei…we loved her…"

"DON'T!" Rei said turning around "Don't go there Ami" she said shaking her head "She was there; she was standing in front of us! I won't believe she's gone!" Rei began to cry as she turned back to the fire

"Rei…she's gone" Ami said standing her ground

"Get out!" Rei yelled

Ami shook her head "No, Rei you need to understand that She's gone!" tears started to fall from her blue eyes

"I said get out!" Rei yelled standing up and pushing Ami "Get out!" she screamed again

"She's gone Rei!" Ami yelled back as Rei continued to yell "No" until she fell to the ground with Ami's arms wrapped around her.

The two sat in the middle of the room crying into each other as the fire cracked behind them.

"I'm sorry" Hotaru said standing in front of her three parents "It's my entire fault" she whispered as tears ran down her eyes

The three looked to her as they whipped their tears away

Haruka stood up shaking her head "no, no" she embraced her adopted child "this is in NO way your fault Hotaru-chan!"

"Hotaru honey, come eat dinner with us…I think we all just need to be together right now…" Michiru said softly as Hotaru and Haruka nodded.

After dinner and putting Hotaru to bed, Pluto turned to her two friends "I'm sorry for not telling you…" she said softly

Haruka shook her head "I understand, we all have jobs that cause us to do things we would rather not…I understand why you couldn't tell us…and I'm sorry for not understanding before…"

The three smiled at each other as they walked out to their porch to stare up at the full moon.

Luna and Artemis sat out on the roof of Mamoru's home staring up at the full moon.

"She's really gone…" Artemis said still shocked from the news "they really saw her…she was there fighting…"

"I still can't believe she was able to combine all of her powers…she had to of been beautiful…the ultimate goddess…"

"An angel"

"Well…she's with her mother" Luna said with a tear "and I know she's happy"

The two smiled staring up at the full moon

Few days later, everyone was busy getting ready for Chibiusa's big day. Mamoru had walked to the bakery hoping to find Selene, but every time he would make it half way to the bakery something or someone would stop him.

It was now the day of the party, Mamoru stood down stairs waiting on his little girl, as he was dressed as Prince Endymion. Haruka and the others were waiting for them at the ball room, all but Makoto and Rei.

Luna had transformed into her human form and was helping the two girls get their little princess ready for her big birthday bash.

**In Chibiusa Room**

"Chibiusa you look beautiful" Princess Rei said with a smile

"You look so much like your mother" Princess Makoto said as she finished brushing one of her pig tails.

"Really?" she asked looking up smiling at the two girls, they nodded happily

"And I know that she would have wanted you to have this" Luna said holding two moon earrings

"Wow Luna their beautiful" Chibiusa said placing them in her ears

"Their real moon gold…they were your mothers when she was your age"

A tear fell from Chibiusa's eyes as she looked at herself in the mirror

"Ready?" Princess Makoto asked sweetly, chibiusa nodded

Prince Endymion smiled as Princess Mars and Princess Jupiter made their ways down the stairs with Luna fallowing close behind.

The girls Smiled as Princess Lady Serenity walked down the stairs slowly. Endymion couldn't help but stare at his little girl; she looked so much like her mother.

"Daddy" she said with a bow "ready?"

Endymion smiled at his little prince, he held out his arm for her and nodded.

"Let's go" he said softly

They entered the ball walking slowly down the stairs, Endymion walking proud and regal as the prince he is and the king he will soon be. Little Serenity held her father's hand as she walked ever so graceful down the steps smiling at her guest.

"I wish mother was here" she whispered smiling as they made their way to the bottom of the stairs

"She is" Endymion said with a smile

Littler Serenity smiled sweetly "I know"

Once they made it to the bottom of the stairs Luna announce them to the crowd

"Welcome Prince Endymion of Earth and Princess Lady Serenity of the Moon"

The crowd clapped as the two bowed. Little Serenity looked around at all of her guest; Princess Makoto of Jupiter stood laughing beside Princess Minako of Venus.

Princess Rei and Princess Ami of Mars and Mercury argued over which desert tasted best as Princess Haruka, Princess Michiru of Uranus and Neptune danced sweetly on the dance floor.

Standing by Princess Setsuna of Pluto was Princess Hotaru of Saturn who waved excitedly at her young princess.

Hotaru ran over to little serenity smiling "Everyone looks amazing princess" she said with a bow.

"Thank you, I think so too" Little Serenity said with a giggle.

"Chibiusa!" two of Chibiusa's class mates screamed as they ran over to her

"It's Princess Lady Serenity" Hotaru said in an aggravated tone

Momo and Kyusuke looked to Little Serenity with a confused look "it's okay, Hotaru, don't be rude" she said smiling at her good friend

"Wow that dress is amazing Chibi-chan!" Momo said smiling smugly as Hotaru glared at the little brunette girl for being so informal.

"Thank you, it was my mother's" she said softly

"And the moon on your forehead looks so real!" Kyusuke said as he reached out to touch it but his head was smacked back by Hotaru

"You'll smug it!" she hissed

"Sorry" he whimpered as he held his injured hand _man she hits hard for a girl_

"So who are you two dressed as?" Little Serenity asked

"I'm Sailor Moon!" Momo said smiling as Hotaru and Serenity looked the young girl up and down.

Momo had her short brunette hair up into two buns, no pig tails; she wore a Halloween costume that resembled Sailor Moon when she first became a Senshi.

"And I'm Tuxedo Mask!" Kyusuke said proudly as Hotaru and Serenity smiled in approval all though little Serenity found it strange to see two of her best friends dressed like her parents.

Endymion walked back into the kitchen area to see if the cakes and statues had arrived when he heard the familiar voice.

He looked over to see Selene talking to her staff, he watched her as her back was to him. She wore what looked like a long white dress with a white Chef's coat over it. Her hair was tucked into a black hat.

It looked as if she was fixing the cake with a small piping bag.

"So a Pastry chef, dog walker, artist, musician, actress and engineer" he said softly causing her to squeeze out to much of the icing

"Shit" she turned around causing Endymion to back away

He stared at her in shock as a tear fell from his eye

"Is that all I get is a stare? No how ya doing? I missed you? It's been a while…how'd you get here?...nothing?" she asked smirking "and I'll have you know you just made me mess up part of the cake I was trying to repair…it's a good thing I have this great talent and can fix it"

Endymion still just stared at the woman in front of him

"Sere!" She turned around to face Kari who was staring at the messed up part of the cake "what happened?...oh Hello Mamoru-san" she said with a smile

He still gave no answer "Sere is he okay?" she asked poking him

"I don't know maybe I should leave" she answered turning around as Endymion grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace

"Okay…" Kari said confused "I'll fix this…mess" she said pointing to the cake

"Thank you" came her mummified reply as Endymion tightened his grip on her.

"You're here" he whispered as tears fell from his eyes "you're really here"

"I was wondering when you were going to speak" she said laughing

Endymion pulled her out of his embrace and stared at her "Usako"

Serenity nodded "it's good to see you Endy" she whispered with a smile

"How did you…"

"Me" Endymion turned around to find Fortuna standing in the door way smiling

"But you said"

"I know what I said, and it was true Saturn could not bring her back"

"But why? We've been miserable for days"

Serenity took Endymion 's hand "Mamo-chan she can't bring back a person who was never dead to begin with" She said smiling at him

"But I saw you…we all saw you"

"You saw me hurt, but not dead, you saw me disappear, not die"

"Usagi was hurt badly and would have died if it wasn't for her mother" Fortuna said smiling as the Queen herself walked over to them from behind the cakes.

"Queen Serenity" Endymond whispered

"Hello prince" she smiled sweetly at her daughter and soon to be son in law. "I couldn't missed my grandbaby's big day, now could I?"

"But what about Selene and her life?" he asked suddenly looking at Kari who was finishing up the cake and Robin, who was setting out the statues.

Serenity shook her head "Selene was me, with the help of Fortuna and my mother I was given her life.

Their memories were altered to remember me, Usagi Serenity-Selene Tsukino soon to be Usagi Serenity-Selene Chiba, mother, friend and wife" she said waving her ring finger in his face, as a beautiful pink jewel sat nicely in between a bed of diamonds.

At that moment Endymion pulled his love into his arms and kissed her with such passion and love it made the Queen blush.

Endymion smiled down at his princess after braking the kiss "I think we should go, we have a Princess who we need to surprise and guest that will most likely faint" he said kissing her forehead.

Serenity nodded taking her coat and hat off, revealing her 'meat ball' style hair do.

"I love you" he said gently grabbing her hand

"And I love you my prince"

Endymion and Serenity made their way out into the ball room smiling brightly at the guest as they all turned around "May I have your attention please" he announced "My I present Her royal highness Queen Serenity and her daughter and my future wife Princess Serenity"

Guest clapped as the Senshi, Luna, Artimes and Little Serenity gasped

"That isn't just Princess Serenity" Ami said standing next to all eight girls

"Thats..." Luna lost her words as she walked to her Queen and stared at her princess, Artemis doing the same.

"Are you sure?" Minako asked staring at the princess

"Yes I am sure…remember Princess Serenity had cream color hair…Usagi has Golden blond hair…"

"Usagi" Rei whispered

"She's back" Michiru smiled

"How?" Makoto asked

"Who cares!" Hotaru screamed as she ran to her princess embracing her "you're back you're back!"

Serenity laughed "it's great to see you too Hota-chan"

Haruka ran up embracing her as well "just to let you know, your never leaving my sights again" she said sternly as Serenity laughed "I've missed you Haru-chan!" Haruka smiled kissing her princess on the forehead "and I miss you Koneko-chan"

The rest of the girls ran up to their princess and embraced her crying and giving their thanks for her return.

Queen serenity stood happily by Endymion smiling "this really is a special day" Endymion nodded looking over to his daughter who stood staring at her mother in shock.

Serenity, finally breaking free from her Senshi, walked over to her small child. She sat on the floor staring the small princess in the eyes.

"Happy Birthday Small Lady" She said gently

"M-Mama?"

Serenity nodded as Little Serenity looked to her father who smiled back at her, then back to her mother. She raised her small hand and traced her mothers face with her fingers

She ran her fingers through her mother's hair, taking in every detail of her. "you're not leaving again….are you?" she asked as small crystal tears fell from her eyes "you're real right?"

The girls including the Queen were crying holding each other as they watched a mother reunite with her child after eight years of being apart.

Serenity shook her head "I'll never leave you, never again" Little Serenity ran into her mother's open arms sobbing

"I love you Mama!"

"I love you too angel, more than I can ever say"

This was indeed Chibiusa's very special birthday.

THE END

**Well that's the end; I hope you guys liked it. I really enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all the support through out! You all are fantastic and I am more than grateful for all the reviews they really make my day! I hope this ending is good enough :o) I wanted something simple and sweet.**

**There is a mini adventure called "Mini Adventure of Second Chances" staring Kari, Selene and Robin. Its just little funny cute moments between the tree when they were younger and stuff. Just fallowing them before they meet Mamoru and the Senshi.**

**Anyway Thank you all ALL again! You guys are all wonderful!**


End file.
